The Random Brigade
by The Random Brigade
Summary: The Random Brigade- Laguz, Liza/ML/Sour/whatever you must call her, Momo and Kyo- are going to annoy random characters in their collaborated fic! WARNING: Contains, crack, randomness, and MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL
1. Laguz: Yoshi

It was a rather normal day. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and the Random Brigade were chucking pastry boxes at a ps3.

"DIE, PS3," Laguz screamed, "NINTENDO IS BETTER!"

"YEAH," ThatNintendoFangirl a.k.a. Momo yelled, "HOW DARE YOU COPY THE WII REMOTE!" Though ML/Sour/Liza/whatever the heck you want to call her (though on the chapters like this one being written by Laguzgirl13, she will be referred to as ML) and Kyo weren't paying attention. Why? Because they were planning the random antics the Random Brigade would do today.

"How about we try to catch MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL?" Kyo suggested.

"But that's physically impossible," ML said, "We should talk in CAPSLOCK all day."

"We did that last week," Laguz said, stopping her pastry box throwing and wiping the pastry crumbs off her black sweatshirt and red t-shirt, "I say we go annoy TV characters and video game characters."

"That's a genius idea," Momo said, also randomly stopping and adjusting an orange sombrero that had appeared on her head mysteriously, "But who do we annoy?"

"How about we annoy someone new every day?"

"Laguz, have we ever told you how genius you are?"

"Yes you have, ML. Last time I had a good idea you said that."

"So who shall we annoy today?" Everyone pondered the question until MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL flew in and dropped Yoshi in between them. Laguz's eyes instantly turned into giant hearts as she glomped the green dino.

"Well, we can annoy him, I guess…" As Laguz was busy glomping her favorite character ever, Momo poked Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi, are you a real boy?" Momo asked.

"Yoshi yo yo yoshi yo." Yoshi spoke in his native language. Question marks appeared above three of the randoms heads.

"He said 'Who the heck are you and why was I interrupted in the middle of SpongeBob?'" Laguz explained since she is very fluent in Yoshianese.

"Kyo, grab the peanut butter, the million foot long wire, some of Wimp's celestial hot cocoa, a giant Tom poster, and a stick." Kyo saluted to ML and ran off. Everyone wondered what ML wanted that for (minus ML of course since it's her idea) until Kyo came back with what ML asked for. ML grabbed it all and a few hours later, Yoshi was tied up in bubble wrap being questioned by the girls.

"So Yoshi, WHERE ARE THE POTATOES?" Laguz yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yoshi was then slapped by ML. Laguz cried and cut herself in the emo corner because Yoshi got hurt when he was slapped.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH US," Kyo yelled, "THAT'S LAGUZ'S JOB! NOW, TELL US WERE YOU'RE HIDING LIONHEART!" Yoshi decided to act like he knew what was going on.

"HE'S ON YOSHI'S ISLAND WITH THE MUFFIN MAN!" Laguz perked up at this.

"THE MUFFIN MAN," she said, "He's evil and will abuse the power of synergy! Quick, make haste, we must save Ivan!" They all headed off to Yoshi's Island where they started carmelldansen with the other Yoshis. The randoms then snuck off, dragging Yoshi who had been handcuffed to Laguz.

"I WUV YOU YOSHI," Laguz yelled as she tightly glomped Yoshi.

"Oh! I love Mr. L!" Momo exclaimed.

"!" ML yelled in CAPSLOCK while running in circles.

"DIMENTIO IS SO ADORABLE! AND SO IS KIRBY!" Kyo yelled.

"I HATE YOU ALL." Yoshi yelled.

"To bad," Laguz said, "You must help us destroy Birdo and Snake!"

"Can do!" Yoshi did a super cute pose where he winked and did a thumbs up with his tongue sticking out. He was glomped by Laguz again. They ran on the rainbow then fell off because Laguz tripped on her pet ladybug Ella and toppled over on the rest of them.

"That was fun!" Momo said in a Peach impression.

"We should do it again sometime!" Kyo said in a Sonic impression.

"OK," Laguz said in a Ness impression. Then Charz456 came and threw Ella at Laguz. Laguz tripped over Ella, but toppled on everyone.

"That was fun!" Momo said in a Peach impression.

"We should do it again sometime!" Kyo said in a Sonic impression.

"OK," Laguz said in a Ness impression. Charz456 hissed and left. Then everyone started skipping in circles and singing Bad Apple. After repeating the song over 9,000 times, the invisible audience clapped and invisible fan boys threw themselves at the girls. Then they saw the muffin man.

"KEEL IT!" Laguz screamed.

A WILD MUFFIN MAN HAS APPEARED. MUFFIN MAN USED MUFFIN. KYO ATE THE MUFFIN. ML USED TYFCFUKXFTFUTFMHJGHVETBVI. IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE. THE MUFFIN MAN FAINTED. MOMO HAS GAINED [insert large number here] EXPERIENCE. LAGUZ HAS GAINED OVER 9,000 EXPERIANCE. ML HAS GAINED 9,001 EXPERIANCE. KYO HAS GAINED 0 EXPERIANCE. KYO HAS THROWN MISSLEPANDASQIRREL AT THE NARRATOR. THE NARRATOR HAS FAINTED. KYO GAINED 10,000 EXPERIANCE.

"I gotta go now," Yoshi said, "I'm on a secret mission to find out if Mario is cheating on Peach with his hat or not. Later!"

"BAI AWESOME GUY!" Laguz yelled.

"SEE YA!" The other girls screamed. The girls then looked at each other with epic stares.

"EPIC ROCK PAPER SCISSORS TOURNEMENT TO THE DEATH?"

"ITZ ON LIKE A SOCK!"


	2. Kyo: Dimentio

As many a cliché story goes, it was a perfect day. It was pouring, winds were knocking down trees onto houses, killing many innocent people, and balloons were tied to many people's houses. And also, the Random Brigade was attacking a pizza.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT HAVE PEPPERONI!" Momo screamed, stomping on it. The food soon had dirt all over it.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Kyo wailed, "YOU HAVE SAUSAGE ON YOU! FOR THAT, YOU MUST DIE!" Kyo got out a revolver and shot the pizza.

BANG!

And so, the pizza was dead, and had a funeral. And now the Random Brigade was not only hungry, but bored. "You HAD to kill the pizza, Kyo," Liza complained.

"We- well..." Kyo tried to think of a response. "You shot the activity!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Liza screamed to the sky in a Darth Vader-ish manner, devastated. She fell to her knees.

"What are we gonna do today?" Laguz asked randomly.

"Are we gonna annoy someone, or what?" Momo suggested.

"I has idea!" Kyo raised her hand, punching through the ceiling, "...throw cheese at Dimentio!"

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" Liza chanted, eventually getting slapped by MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL.

"..."

"Great idea!" Momo agreed, "We can tackle him while we're at it!"

"We should probably put on some anti-magic suits so he doesn't kill us," Liza suggested.

"Oh, pbbt, he won't kill us," Laguz waved off. Kyo turned on a video of Laguz getting blown up by Dimentio. The subject in question destroyed the screen and moved on.

"Instead, we'll wear poorly-made cosplays of him!"

"Yayzers!"

~o~

Dimentio was floating through some random world which Kyo doesn't care enough about to name. However, it was full of candy. Yay!

The jester was suddenly attacked by a girl wearing a pot on her head. "DIMMY!" Laguz cried, huggling him.

"Get off of me, you insolent moron!" Dimentio snapped, only to be tackled by another girl, whom had yellow and purple balloons taped to her shirt.

"Hi Dimmy! How're ya doing today?" Kyo joined the hug.

"Your hugs, they crush me like a garbage truck crushes trash!"

Momo (donning a stupid-looking mask) and Liza (with black gloves tied to her wrists by rope) came over and sat on Dimentio.

Within minutes, the Random Brigade had the poor jester tied up with a PS2 controller's wire, hair ties, and something which Kyo doesn't wish to identify.

"Now... YOU'RE COMING TO NARNIA WITH US!" Momo declared.

"Why the heck would I do that?" Dimentio challenged. Liza's eyes glinted evilly.

"Because if you don't, we'll take off your mask, saw it in half, and throw the pieces into a juice mixer!" she countered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dimentio screamed. Twenty seconds later, they were in Ice Land.

"I DON'T THINK WE'RE IN KANSAS ANYMORE, TOTODILE!" Laguz screamed over the slight breeze. A random Piranha Plant came over and started doing the disco!

"I'M DOING THE DISCO!" Kyo yelled, doing a breakdance.

"That's incorrect!" Dimentio corrected, "That is-"

"IT'S THE DISCO NOW!" Momo yelled, cutting him off.

"Anybody want Jelly Ultraz?" Laguz asked randomly.

"JELLY ULTRAZ!" Kyo jumped Laguz and stole many, many Jelly Ultraz.

"DO WANT!" The other two Randoms tackled them and wrestled over the Jelly Ultraz while Dimentio stared.

"Does this happen often?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Yeah," the Piranha Plant replied.

"I almost forgot!" Kyo turned and threw Limburger cheese at Dimentio.

"BLARG!"

Dimentio exploded in a poof of smoke. The Random Brigade stared.

"...well, that went well," Momo pointed out.

"YES, IT DID! I CAN'T WAIT TO DO IT TOMORROW!" Laguz and Liza shouted in unison.

Nearly everyone on the planet groaned.

A WILD **EARTH** APPEARED! GO! RANDOM BRIGADE! WHAT WILL RANDOM BRIGADE DO? RANDOM BRIGADE USED ANNOY RANDOMLY! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! **EARTH** FAINTED! NOW THE WORLD IS DOOMED! :D

"We never did do that RPS tournament," Kyo noted.

"LET'S CHANGE IT TO A KILLER THUMB WAR!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	3. Liza: Tom Ridgewell

**Just to make it clear to anyone reading, Laguz wrote the 1st, Kyo wrote the 2nd, I'm (Liza) writing this one, and Momo's writing the next. Now you know. Hooray.**

**

* * *

**

Name Confusion Girl (AKA Liza/ML/Sour), Momo, Kyo, and Laguz were sitting down on tree stumps, being bored. It wasn't the usual sunny day from the last two chapters. It was raining. Why was it raining? Because ML was writing this chapter and liked rain, that's why.

But I never said it was raining water.

It was raining Mr. L, Dimentio, Yoshi, and Tom plushies.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" they all screeched, no longer bored. They picked up plushies of their fandom (Momo=Mr. L, Kyo=Dimentio, Laguz=Yoshi, and ML=Tom) and hugged them.

"Speaking of fandoms that the paragraph above mentioned..." ML spoke. "I GET TO ANNOY TOM! EEEEEEEEE! TOMTOMTOMTOMTOMTO-"

The MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL slapped her in the face.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS STUPID SQUIRREL THING!" Momo yelled, her eye twitching.

"YUSH!" Laguz agreed. IN CAPSLOCK.

"LET'S KILL IT!" Kyo smiled insanely, picking up the MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL and throwing it.

"NO, WAIT!" ML yelled. "YOU CAN'T- -"

KAPLOWZERS.

The explosion sent the girls to Webtoon Land, where you'd find Eddsworld, Haruhi-chan, various webcomics, etc, etc, etc.

So, obviously, they went to the Eddsworld section of Webtoon Land to find THE BEST CHARACTER EVER. (which is Tom by the way.)

Finally, they saw him. Eyes missing from the sockets, blue hoodie, blue jeans, checkered shoes, brown spiked hair. Even though Kyo and Laguz hadn't the slightest idea what the HECK made ML so interested in him... Well, Momo didn't either. And in all honesty, even ML didn't know. However, she still fangirled.

"TOMTOMTOMTOMTOMTOMTOM!" she yelled, glomping him.

"HOLY BOWLING BALL ON A TREE, WHAT THE HECK?" Tom yelled. "WHO IS THIS?" He turned around, and saw ML. Along with Laguz holding a camera, Kyo being all like "lolwut?" and Momo... Wait, where'd Momo go?

"MATTMATTMATTMATTMATT!" Momo fangirled, hugging some ginger guy with a purple hoodie. "YAYYYYYYYY!" Matt was just being as "wth?" at Tom was.

"Double fandom all the way across the sky?" Kyo asked.

"It's starting to look like a triple fandom!" Laguz smirked, still taking pictures of ML and Tom, that crazy MLxTom fan.

Laguz remembered something. She reached into her pockets and found a pair of handcuffs.

"ML. Lift up your hand."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT, WOMAN! YOU TOO, CAPTAIN NO-EYES!"

They held up their hands, frightened.

"Yay!" Laguz cheered, handcuffing the two together.

"Hey, handcuff me to Matt!" Momo exclaimed.

"NEVURRRRRRRRR!" Laguz refused. (RHYMESSSSSSSSS)

"BUT... WHAI NOT?"

"I only have one pair of handcuffs..."

"Wait!" ML smiled, pulling a pencil out of her pocket. "I has an idea!" Thank God she still had access to her right hand. She used the pencil (WHICH IS NAMED DEREK) to draw a pair of handcuffs in the air, then gave them to Laguz.

"HOORAY!" Laguz hooray'd (I ran out of adjectives for exclaimed...) as she handcuffed Momo to Matt.

"So... What do we do now?" Kyo asked.

"Shoot stuff? Such as the activity?" ML suggested.

"THE ACTIVITY WAS MY ONLY FRIEND!" Laguz cried.

"Wait, what about us?" Kyo pouted.

"YEAH, YOU GUYS, TOO."

"Sewww..." ML thought for a moment. "Can we stab the activity?"

"NO."

ML crossed her arms and made a pouty face.

"...I'm bored." Kyo announced.

"YOUR FACE IS BORED!" ML yelled.

Kyo went into her emo corner and cried.

"That was a terrible thing to say, Liza!" Momo scolded her.

"YOUR FACE IS A TERRIBLE THING TO SAY!"

"Is mine?" Matt asked.

"YES. NOW GO AWAY."

"They both went in their emo corner.

"ML, stop being mean to people before I hit you with the banhammer."

"D:"

Everyone came out of their emo corner.

"Why are you doing this?" Tom asked, annoyed.

"Just like handcuffing you to ML, annoying our favorite characters is tradition!" Laguz explained.

"I HATE TRADITION!" Tom snapped. "I HATE YOU!"

"Yeah, but you love me!" ML smiled.

"AGHHH..."

"Don't worry, Tom, I wuv you too!"

"SOMEBODY KILL MEEEEEEE..." Tom pleaded.

"But... Then you'd be dead!" ML stated the obvious.

"And Liza would be sad!" Kyo stated the obvious as well.

"Exactly."

Awkward silence.

"...I LOVE YOU TOM!" ML confessed, as though it was totally unknown.

"OMG, MY FANGIRLINESS HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN HAPPIFIED NOW THAT ML LOVES TOM!" Laguz yelled.

Matt facepalmed.

Then, Kyo had an idea. She stole ML's pencil and drew a pastry box. She then threw it at MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL.

"NO, WAIT!" everyone (including Tom and Matt) shouted.

Little did they know, it wasn't MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL! It was... Just Pandasquirrel. It wasn't TOTALLY FREAKING AWESOME enough to be MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL.

A WILD **PANDASQUIRREL** APPEARED! GO, ML! GO, LAGUZ! GO, KYO! GO, MOMO! ML USED _FREAKING PASTRY BOXES! _LAGUZ USED TRIP OVER A LADYBUG! KYO USED REVOLVER! LAGUZ USED YOSHI! IT'S NOT VERY EFFECTIVE INDIVIDUALLY, BUT THEIR POWERS COMBINED CREATED THE ULTIMATE SUPER EFFECTIVENESS! PANDASQUIRREL IS DOWN TO ONE HP! PANDASQUIRREL USED FULL RESTORE! ML USED DIE! PANDASQUIRREL DIED SOMEHOW!

"Well that was... Brilliant." Tom said.

"What do we do now?" Kyo asked.

"Explode stuff?" ML suggested.

"EXCELLENT IDEA!" Laguz agreed, getting out a bomb.

"LOLWUT?" Momo exclaimasked. "IF WE EXPLODE THINGS, WE'LL DIE! AND WE'LL BE DEAD!"

"THAT'S SO EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!" ML yelled.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!" Laguz smiled as the threw bombs everywhere.

"YOU'RE DESTROYING WEBTOON LAND!" Momo cried.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOTHING BUT EXTREME!"

"NOEZZZZZZZ!"

"INCREASING THE WORD COUNT!"

"IT IS GOOD TO BE ON BOATS!"

"I LIKE PIE, IT TASTES A LOT LIKE MILK!"

"OH NO!"

Then, the explosions eventually brought them back to that unknown place the chapters start at.

AND NOW THE CHAPTER'S OVER SO GO HOME.


	4. Momo: Mr L

HEY, HERE'S MY WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A CHAPTER! YAAAY!

* * *

x.x.x

It all started in the dead of night. Y'know, when serial killers are on the loose, that show Family Guy is on TV, and the Random Brigade officially had nothing to do except play Twister on top of Mt. Everest.

The Mt. Everest Hotel in the middle of Idaho, that is. The potato state? Where we get all of our fries from and stuffz. Eyup.

"ALRIGHT. LEFT THIGH ON THE POLKA-DOTTED SQUARE!" Kyo shouted soon after spinning the wheel thingy. Then she put the wheel of spinningness down and joined the other three, already in a pretzel and tried putting her thigh on the mat.

Too bad everyone thought she said 'eye' and was trying to put their eye on the square. And that's physically impossible. Like licking your elbow. That's physically impossible too. But people still try it. Oh well.

And, skipping the failure, everyone fell down on eachother in a dogpile with Momo on the bottom of it.

"…well, that sucked." Laguz facepalmed, getting off of Liza.

"Shouldn't we be annoying the crap out of another fandom by now?" Momo said, looking at her watch that read 3:20am.

"At 3:20am?"

"Exactly." Liza got off of Momo so she could finally stand up. Then she noticed that there was this red stuff on her jeans that smelt like strawberries. But it looked like blood.

"_**YOU HAVE BLOOD IN YOUR JEANS AND YOU GOT IT ON ME! AAAAHHH!" **_

"It's just strawberry jam."

"Oh."

"Well. IT'S MY TURN NOW!" Momo said, standing up triumphantly. Everyone looked at the orange-clad girl and knew exactly who she had in mind. For a couple of minutes or so, the fangirl stood there day-dreaming about it. Wait, wouldn't it be night-dreaming? Or just dreaming since it was three in the morning? Well…she was standing there looking into space dreaming about it, whatever!

Laguz threw a pastry box at her.

* * *

x.x.x

"Can I glomp him?"

"No." said Kyo, adjusting her shades. In fact, everyone was dressed like Russian spies.

"Now?"

"No."

"_Nooowww?"_ Momo persisted.

"-.-;"

"What about now?"

"AS SOON AS LIZA IS DONE TRYING TO OPEN THE WINDOW WITH THAT LAZER THINGY." Kyo shouted.

See? The Random Brigade was in the whirpool of DEATH on the outside of Castle Bleck. The four were standing on one of the black balconies. Liza was busy trying to cut the window open with a red lazer pointer. But it wasn't working.

So she threw the missilepandasquirrel that followed them at it, breaking the window. FINALLY.

"Cheap lazer." Laguz said, stepping through the shattered window.

"IKR?"

The quad then entered the room in the pitch dark. No one could see anything. Then Laguz turned on the flashlight attached to her hat. Because hats with flashlights are needed.

"This is awesome."

"Indeedily."

"OMG HE'S SLEEPING…aww he's so cute when he's sleeping … :3" Momo exclaimed, pointing at a snoring Mr. L.

"Let's poke him with a stick!" Kyo suggested with an epic face.

"_**NO!"**_

"B-but why—"

"_**BECAUSE YOU'LL HURT HIM. AND HE'LL KILL YOU. THAT'S WHY." **_Momo spazzed.

"…Dimentio didn't kill us, though…" Kyo reasoned, raising a stick.

"No, let's not use a stick. LET'S STEAL SOMETHING!" Liza proposed, raising an empty potato bag.

"YEAH! LIKE A LAZER THAT ACTUALLY WORKS!" Laguz countered.

While the other three girls were debating on how to annoy this guy, Momo had already walked to his bedside, grinning like mad. Then she got this awesome idea to get out her DSi and takes pictures. But she realized that the DSi SUCKS and that there's no flash! So the girl pouted and stuff.

"I have an even better idea…LET'S USE THE **MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL!" **Liza said, "And then we take the lazer and use it against him!"

"..but the missilepandasquirrel is overused—" Laguz started to say until Liza unleashed the infamous missilepandasquirrel to tackle L out of his sleep. And when he finally woke up, there was this brawl and stuff that the author honestly doesn't feel like typing up.

"AW SNAP HE'S FIGHTING THE MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL." Momo squealed as Laguz got out a camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting this on Youtube," Laguz shrugged, turning on the lights.

Then the author got this awesome idea to make a Pokemon battle out of this after re-reading the three chapters already posted.

"A WILD MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL HAS APPEARED! WHAT WILL MR. L DO?" Laguz announced imitating the announcer from SSBB, pointing the camera at the fight

"MR. L CHOOSES PUNCHING!" Kyo said, "IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!"

"WHAT WILL THE SQUIRREL HYBRID DO?" Liza asked, "THE MPS USES…pastry boxes?"

Sure enough, the missilepandasquirrel started using pastry boxes against L who was still wondering WTFudge was going on.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!**_" Momo screamed, raising a gamecube controller and chucking it at the squirrel that was mercilessly throwing those boxes at him. Then the gamecube controller turned into a paintball gun and she started shooting at it.

"THE MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL FLEES! MOMO AND MR. L GAINED UNDER 9,000 EXPERIENCE POINTS!" Liza started dancing around the room, throwing confetti everywhere, and that song that goes _'Celebrate_ _Good Times! C'mon! Da da daaa daa daaa daa daaaaa!' _played loudly.

This was when Momo realized that L didn't have his mask on. Or his hat. Or anything that signified that this was The Green Thunder she just saved from being pelted with pastry boxes. In fact, he looked just like her 2nd favorite fandom. What a shocker! Gasp!

"OH MAH GAWD, YOU'RE LUIGI!" Momo gasped, pointing at the black n' green-clad villain that this girl for reasons stated loved to death.

Piano: _**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**_

Mr. L finally got untwisted from the covers, getting glimpse of the brigade standing in his bedroom (with the exception of Liza still throwing confetti) "…WHO THE FU—"

"NO CURSING!" Kyo scolded.

"I'm so telling Mario that you went to the dark side. And all of this time I thought you were just the bad side of Luigi. WHICH YOU ARE!" Momo spat, crossing her arms.

"…Momo, that's the point." Laguz said, being a fan of Mr. L too, but not as much as the newbie in the group.

Liza then stopped dancing around with that 70's song and saw a lazer on L's dresser, which she grabbed.

Mr. L was puzzled, "Who in the Underwhere is—"

"NYAH! STOP LYING TO ME, LUIGI! BEFORE I GO AND TELL DAISY TOO!" Momo stomped.

"Yeah, spit it out!" Liza said, pointing the lazer-gun at Luigi—I mean L.

Laguz continued recording, "Is Luigi truly Mr. L? We'll find out after this commercial break!"

"Commercial break?" Kyo asked.

" _MOONSAND! MOONSAND! THE SAND THAT YOU CAN MOLD~ :D"_

And there was this looooong awkward silence that ensued…until Liza shot it and it crashed to the ground making **NOISE.**

"By the way, my name is Momo and I'm your girlfriend." Momo informed L.

"_**GIRLFRIEND?"**_

Kyo threw a pastry box at the near-spazzmistic girl.

"OW!"

"No breaking the fourth wall!"

"There is no fourth wall in this!" Liza said, "I'm dating a Webtoon character named Tom! She can say that she's dating the alter-ego of Luigi if she wants too!"

"But the readers don't know that.."

"Wait—DON'T SAY THAT!"

The fourth wall then officially died.

Laguz facepalmed, "Oh that's just great. We committed the crime of breaking and entering AND we just murdered the fourth wall!"

"What do we do now?"

"RUN SO THE COPS WILL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Laguz, Kyo, and Liza then jumped out of the window, leaving Momo and her DSi.

"..YAY! THERE'S ENOUGH LIGHT SO I CAN EXPOSE THE EVIDENCE!"

Everyone in the world facepalmed.


	5. Laguz: Wizard

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kyo yelled as she was spinning in circles in a chair.

"TOMTOMTOMTOMTOMTOMTOM!" ML screamed.

"DOMO ARIGOTO MR ROBOTO!" Momo sang way off key.

"SHADDUP, I'M PLAYING HARVEST MOON AND I'M ABOUT TO PROPOSE TO WIZARD!" Laguz yelled. Everyone backed away from Laguz. After a few minutes, Laguz screamed in joy. "OMG, HE SAID YES!" Laguz then fainted anime style. A random piñata broke in, facepalmed, and then walked out.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE TRADITION OF ANNOYING CHARACTERS!" Kyo randomly yelled.

"Who shall we annoy today?" ML asked.

"WIZARD! :D" Laguz said. They all skipped to a boat dock, knocked out the guy in charge with sweaty gym socks, hijacked a boat, and rode it to Castanet.

"COME, GIRLS!" Laguz exclaimed. They all linked they're arms then started skipping to Wizard's house while singing "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Castanet!" As soon as they got to Wizard's house, Momo busted down the door and they walked in. They looked around and Laguz's eyes turned into giant hearts when she saw her favorite quiet immortal by his crystal ball.

"HAI WIZZY," Laguz yelled glomping Wizard. A question mark appeared above his head.

"Who… are you?"

"I'm Laguz, your future wife!"

"Great… Not another fangirl…" Wizard said in his weird yet cool way of talking with lots of '…s'. Meanwhile, ML and Momo and Kyo were up at Wizard's telescope.

"Didn't Laguz mention something about how much Wizard loves looking at the stars through his hugemungous telescope?" ML asked.

"Yup. Does that mean we should rig this thing?"

"Heck yeah." ML put a ton of gravy inside as Kyo was busy cracking the glass and Momo was throwing MISSLEPANDASQIRREL and pastry boxes at it. How did that not make the whole house explode? Suddenly, Wizard walked up with Laguz hugging him still.

"And our first little girl will be named Starr since you love the stars so much and our little boy will be Larry because Veggietales rocks, and you and the kids can help with the farm work, and-" Wizard finally got so annoyed that he stuffed a towel in Laguz's mouth, which must mean he was REALLY annoyed, cause that's way out of character for him. Then he saw what the other three girls had done to his telescope. His jaw dropped so much it almost hit the floor.

"My…. My telescope… ruined…" He almost started crying. Except he didn't cause he's too cool to cry.

"Sorry, but it's the Random Brigade's job to annoy people!" ML said. Wizard was too in shock to even hear what had been said by ML because he's way too obsessed with the stars. Laguz took the towel out of her mouth then whispered to the other randoms

"You eez gonna get in trouble cause he has magical powers of doom and destruction." Though no one cared about Laguz's words of wisdom. The other girls were too busy seeing what everything did.

"Ohhhhh, what is this thingy?" Kyo said while poking a weird thingy with a stick. Suddenly it exploded in her face. "…ow."

"Don't touch anything," Wizard said, "I… I have a security system."

"Is it a system of magicalness?" Laguz asked.

"Yes." Wizard answered. Laguz squealed happily.

"I don't belie- OWCHIES!" Momo rubbed her hand that was just zapped by some sort of electricity that was rainbow. Yes, rainbow electricity. It exists. I think….

'WHAT DOES THIS THINGYMOBABORE DO?" ML said in CAPSLOCK while looking at Wizard's crystal ball. Then she stuffed a pastry box inside of it. How? With video game logic. Wizard's eye twitched.

"You ruined my telescope… and now you ruin my crystal ball… Get out. Now." Wizard's menacing dark glare scared out ML, Kyo and Momo, but Laguz glomped him again. "Didn't my evil glare…. Scare you?"

"Heck no," Laguz said, "It was hot! I WUV YOU WIZZY! I can't wait until we get married!" Wizard sighed. He had a feeling he wouldn't be getting rid of this girl for a while.

Meanwhile, at the place the randoms always hang out, Kyo was reading Warriors and screaming how awesome Spottedleaf was while Momo was hugging her limited edition orange Mr. L plushy and ML was watching Eddsworld, squealing in joy and hugging the computer every time Tom showed up. After a while, they realized something.

"Hey, where's Laguz?"

Back at Wizard's house…

"And then we're gonna use your magic to kill Luke since he sucks then we can go on a honey moon to Yoshi's Island to ride Yoshis all day and night and-" Laguz continued to blab on and on and on. Wizard sighed. This was gonna be a long day.


	6. Liza: The SOS Brigade

_When 2 of the best groups of people in the multiverse meet..._

It was like any other day in Random Land, the land inhabited by only 4 people, who were none other than ML, Laguz, Momo, and Kyo.

"...THIS STORY HASN'T BEEN UPDATED IN-" ML began to speak.

"FOURTH WAAAAAAAAAAALL!" someone shouted in the distance.

"...Sewwwwww, who shall we annoy today?" Laguz asked. In response, ML threw a shoe at Laguz for stealing her "sew" line.

"...Liza, you give us ideas." Momo pointed at ML.

"How about-"

"If Liza has one more idea, I'm gonna explode because her ideas are terrible!" the world threatened.

"...Haruhi Suzumiya?"

"WOO!" Kyo shouted out, as the Random Brigade teleported to Anime Land before the world had a chance to explode.

MEANWHILE...

"Okay SOS Brigade, so I was thinking, what if people from an entirely different UNIVERSE-"

Haruhi's ridiculous babbling was interrupted by a flash of light, and four white silhouettes appeared. The whiteness turned into various colors, and the Random Brigade was revealed.

"See you guys? I'm not ridiculous! IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!"

Of course, by now, this was expected. Whatever Haruhi wanted, she got.

"Hi SOS Brigade!" Kyo waved. "I'm Kyo and that's Liza and that's Momo and that's Laguz! We're the Random Brigade! Hai!"

"Hi Random Brigade! I'm Haruhi and that's Kyon and that's Mikur-"

"We already know this." ML creepily smirked. Haruhi, Kyon, and Mikuru seemed a bit surprised, but Itsuki just smiled and Yuki kept her usual emotionless expression.

"And how do you know this?" Kyon asked suspiciously.

"Classified information, as Mikuru would say!" Kyo answered.

Haruhi gasped. "OMG, they must be stalkers! LET'S GET 'EM, BRIGADE!"

"Oh no!" ML shouted. "Come on Brigade, we pwn the SOS Brigade!"

This begins... THE BATTLE OF THE BRIGADES!

"'Random Brigade' members identified as Elizabeth Ridgewell, Zoe Gould, Momova L, and Kyogre Knight..." Yuki observed. "All are Random and seem to have a deep emotional attachment to fictional characters, cheese, and cardboard boxes..."

"WTF? Those aren't our real na-"

"SHADDUP ML THEY TOTALLY ARE!" Laguz exclaimed, overjoyed that Yuki called her Zoe Gould. ML facepalmed.

"Yuki, how did you find out those things by looking at them?" Haruhi questioned.

"B-because... They... Have shirts with those things on them!" Mikuru explained, failattempting to make sure Haruhi knew nothing of Yuki's alienpowerz. Sure enough, the girls had shirts on that said "I like fictional characters, cheese, and cardboard boxes."

"I don't remember putting this on..." Momo said. The others nodded.

"Maybe Haruhi is making us wear these shirts with HER GODPOWERS!" ML exclaimed.

"waitwat" Haruhi asked in confusion. "...WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Haruhi yelled as she created a gun with her GODPOWERS and began shooting the place up, trying to shoot the Random Brigade. Instead, she ended up shooting down the entire school and everyone in it, except the two Brigades.

"O_O; I have really bad aim..."

"Quick, you guys!" Momo exclaimed. "We have to get Haruhi while she's distracted!"

Kyo immediately got out a MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL and threw it at Haruhi. However, her aim was no better, and she ended up throwing it at a policeman. "Woops..."

"...RUN AWAY!" Laguz suggested, turning around, but ML grabbed her shoulder.

"No, Laggy. We must show them what we're really made of, and find out who is truly the better of the two Brigades."

"We're made of flesh, bones, and blood." Momo said.

"AND MAGIC." Kyo added on to the list.

ML facepalmed.

Kyo got out a knife made of cheese, and tried stabbing Haruhi with it. She epicfailed, though, because her body heat melted the cheese in a matter of seconds. "HOLYCRAP, I HAVE A FEVER!" Kyo yelled.

"Yeah, you have Bieber Fever!" Haruhi insulted as she put her hand in the shape of a gun. "BANG BANG!" she shouted. She shot down... Justin Bieber.

"Where the heck did he come from?" everyone in the SOS and Random Brigades asked in unison. They didn't complain about his death, though, as the fangirls started swarming to cry and/or get samples of his blood and hair.

"...Anyways..."

"Upon further research, I have found that their only weakness is pastry boxes and cupcakes."

"AGHHHHHHHH!" ML yelled. "THOSE ARE THE ONLY 2 THINGS WORSE THAN EDDSWORLD YAOI!" She curled up into a ball and cried. "Happy place, happy place..."

"O_O; C-cupcakes?" Momo asked, much more concerned about those then the pastry boxes, since ML was really the only one that knew about them. "AGHHHHHH! PINKIE PIE IS SO EVIL!"

Itsuki threw a cupcake at Laguz, but Laguz just ate it. "Good thing I never read that story."

"Me neither!" Kyo smiled, taking a cupcake out of Itsuki's stash and eating it.

"...THEY'RE SUGAR-FREE!" Kyo and Laguz exclaimed, throwing the cupcakes on the ground.

"I-I... I will stop you, Random Brigade!" Mikuru seriously failattempted to sound fierce as the tried to throw a pastry box. It didn't even move one foot away from her.

Kyon facepalmed. "Guess I better do something." He got out a broken pencil, and threw it at Laguz.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? !" Laggy yelled, throwing pieces of Tom's hair at the SOS Brigade, killing them. "YEAH, WE WON!"

"Uh... Maybe that wasn't a good idea..." ML said, reversing time so none of that ever happened. However, she ended up reversing into dinosaur times.

"NOT AGAIN!"

The End.


	7. Kyo: Meta Knight

Kyo was on Fanfiction .net. "WTH FANFICTION 'MEOW' IS NOT 3 WORDS," she yelled at the screen.

Laguz was playing Golden Sun. "THIS GAME IS AWESOME!" she hugged her Gameboy Advance.

Liza was doing a video chat with Blue. "Get a boyfriend!" Blue suggested. "NO" Liza screamed back, unplugging the computer. The link dissipated. "...whoops?"

Kyo tried to divide by 42 by 0. "WAIT NO-" The entire Random hangout exploded, but somehow took no damage.

Momo was sitting on the couch, being bored. She stood up suddenly and threw up her arms.

"When are we gonna annoy another character?" she asked boredly, "We haven't done it in... I dunno, but it seems like a long time!"

"Well, I have a new obsession..." The other Randoms crowded around Kyo.

"Tell tell!" "Let's annoy 'em!" "Who the heck are they?" "Are they cute?" "Is it-"

"SHADDUP" they silenced. "We're annoying Meta Knight today! Onward!" Kyo marched out the door that randomly appeared out of nowhere.

~o~

Meta Knight watched Sword and Blade practice their swordplay. His sixth sense picked something up and he whirled around... to be met with four suspicious-looking characters.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the knight demanded.

The second-tallest one smiled evilly... then ran forward and tackled him into a hug! "MEEEEEEETA KNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" she squealed, picking him off the ground and hugging him as hard as she could. Eventually, Meta Knight couldn't breathe.

"Kyo, you're gonna suffocate him!" the cat-eared one cried, "What the point of killing him?"

"Oh, yeah..." Kyo dropped Meta Knight.

"Are you all demon beasts?" the knight asked, suspicious.

"If fangirls are considered demon beasts, then yes!" the brown-with-yellow-tipped-haired saluted randomly. "Tomtomtomtomtomtomtomtom"

Something that could be described only as MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL came up and slapped her. She anime-cried.

"You kinda deserved it, Liza..."

"Shaddup Momo."

The knaves chose this moment to walk up. "Sir, these four are...?" Sword asked, pointing at the four girls wrestling in the grass.

"They called themselves fangirls, whatever those are..." Meta Knight muttered.

Kyo re-tackled Meta. "Dun worry liddle buddy! I takes pictures and doesn't bother youz no more!"

With these words, she took out her 3DS and snapped several pictures of them. The knights were dumbfounded.

"What is _wrong_ with these girls...?" Blade muttered.

The totally not overused MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL came back and started. No. Wait. Something better...

A MINECRAFT CREEPER! DUN DUN DUN!

One of those started to creep up behind the knights. The Brigade leapt out and touched them, engaging in battle.

_Creeper begins with 28 HP!_

_Kyo: PHYSICAL, SPECIAL, ITEM, EXTRA. __Kyo chooses PHYSICAL. __PHYSICAL: Nom, Slap, Karate Chop, Roundhouse, Whirlwind Combo. __Kyo used Whirlwind Combo. Kyo used Roundhouse, Slap, and Karate Chop in quick succession! It does 6 damage!_

_Creeper has 22 HP left!_

_Laguz: PHYSICAL, SPECIAL, ITEM, EXTRA. __Laguz chooses ITEM. ITEM: Sword, Pastry Box, Jelly Ultraz, Boom Box, Assorted Items. __Laguz used Pastry Box. Laguz threw the pastry box at the Creeper! It does 6 damage!_

_Creeper has 16 HP left!_

_Liza: PHYSICAL, SPECIAL, ITEM, EXTRA. Liza chooses SPECIAL. SPECIAL: Elemental Powers, Divide By Zero, Pastry Box. Liza wondered why Pastry Box is both in ITEM and SPECIAL. Liza gave up. Liza used Divide By Zero. Creeper exploded! It did 6 damage!_

_Creeper has 10 HP left!_

_Momo: PHYSICAL, SPECIAL, ITEM, EXTRA. Momo chooses PHYSICAL. PHYSICAL: Punch, Slap, Karate Chop, Roundhouse, Karate Combo. Momo used Karate Combo. Momo used Karate Chop, Slap, and Karate Chop in quick succession! It does 6 damage!_

_Creeper has 4 HP left!_

_Random Brigade: EPIC POWER. RB chooses the only option. EPIC POWER: AWESOMENESS BEAM. RB used AWESOMENESS BEAM. The infusion of Yoshi, Dimentio, Tom, and Mr. L over powers Creeper! It deals OVER 9000 damage!_

_Creeper dies!_

_The Random Brigade gained 79582940382 Star Points! They gained __79582940_ levels! IT'S OVER NIIINE THOUSAAAAAND!

"What was that?" Sword cried.

"The totally not overused battle scenario!" Liza told them.

"I'm running out of ideas..." Kyo whined.

"How about we kidnap them?" one of them asked.

"BRILLIANT DEDUCTION" came the reply, "I COULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT OF ANYTHING BETTER"

(Back in the real world, breaking the fourth wall while we're at it, the rest of the Randoms facepalmed at Kyo)

They tackled Meta, tied him up, and stuffed him into the random basement that randomly appeared.

Then they left without telling where the knight was. They (that is, Meta's 'friends) eventually found him bound, gagged, and maskless in the wine cellar.


	8. Momo: Harry Potter Hate

Why am I the last one to work on stuff? O.o

x.x.x.x

* * *

One day, that happened to be on Friday the Thirteenth for reasons that the week after the authoress uploaded this, that day will come up again, The Random Brigade realized that they really needed to get back onto annoying the crap out of fandoms.

But why just fandoms? What about-

"GASP. ANTI-FANDOMS." Laguz yelled after eating a piece of inspirational bread, "THAT'S LIKE THE BEST IDEA _**EVUUURRR."**_

"_**OBJECTION." **_Liza spat, throwing a court gavel towards the TV in which everyone was playing Mario Kart. Thankfully, it was just a plushie gavel that squeaks and stuff. Should the authoress describe the gavel? Nah, that takes too much time.

"Wai?"

"_**Inspirational bread is the best idea ever."**_

Laguz crossed her arms and growled.

Kyo and Momo, however, still had their eyes glued to the TV screen since their carts were both trying to get past Princess Daisy who kept hurling freakin' red shells every time they got past her. Poo.

"WHY DOES SHE KEEP GETTING THOSE FRIGGN' RED SHELLS FROM THOSE MYSTERY BOXES? !" Momo screeched, "THEY'RE ALMOST WORSE THAN PASTRY BOXES, _**GAAAAAAAH!"**_

Liza eyetwitched at the mention of pastry boxes.

"This game is rigged, that's why." Kyo twisted her wii-mote while making the third lap in Luigi's Circuit.

Laguz got up from her pouting session on the couch and paid some attention to the game. _Some._

"YES! WE GOT HER!" Momo successfully got a red shell and booted the yellow princess off of the track.

This **(that was the 256****th**** word on MS Word) **then became an epic race to the finish. Some epic string music started playing. And Kyo and Momo were neck-in-neck until-

"…**INCOMIIIIING! D8"**

A blue shell came crashing down on Luigi and Yoshi, the characters that the two playing were using. And the _**EXPLOSION **_that came after it launched the Random Brigade into _**spaaaaaaaaaceeee!**_

Then back onto earth.

In front of Hogwarts.

"Well, I know what we're doing today!" Momo said, grandly, pulling a wand that came out of her wand pocket.

* * *

_~DOOOOO DOOO DOOO DOOOOOO DO DOOOOOO DOOOOOO DO DA DOOO DOOOO DAH DAAAAAAAH~_

"Welcome, Muggles, To Hogwarts! The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"But in the books, muggles can't see Hogwarts." Liza pointed out somehow since she doesn't know that actually, but just googled it on her iPod.

"…I can't see Hogwarts!" Laguz whined.

Kyo gave her magical glasses so not only she can see Hogwarts, she has glasses! ZOMG.

"I can see it now! Yay!"

"So, what fandom of yours are we going to annoy today?" the girl in the blue-hoodie asked Momo.

"We're not annoying a fandom.."

Everyone dramatically gasped. Even the S.O.S Brigade gasped somehow! And every other fandom the Randoms annoyed already!

"We're gonna annoy…an anti-fandom."

The other three Randoms looked at eachother, exchanging puzzled faces. Some of the witches and wizards passing the four looked at them with puzzled faces. I mean _everyone _looked at them with puzzled faces!

"What kind of self-respecting fangirl has an anti-fandom? !" Kyo demanded.

Momo wasn't paying much attention as she conjured a combustible lemon, "…every fangirl in existence?"

"I stand corrected."

It was a unanimous vote to go inside of the school and seek the anti-fandom of Momo's and the weapons they had were going to be combustible lemons. Oh, and of course the MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL because that thing's just so awesome, it has to be in every adventure these guys go on.

"Before we go inside…"

Momo used her witchcraft to make all three of her friends witches. Momo was in Slytherin, Kyo was in Hufflepuff, Liza was in Ravenclaw, and Laguz was in Gryffindor.

"….._**YES!" **_

They all cheered in unison.

* * *

_~ DOOO DOOOO DOOOOO DOO DOOOO DOOOOO~_

Inside the wonderful school, the Random Brigade witnessed the magic of pictures talking to other pictures on the walls. The numerous students passing by them talking in British accents cued a chapter filled with stereotypical British accent talking.

"Pip-pip, cherrio!"

"Bloody hell, look at that!"

"Wait..if everyone here is British…_**DOES THAT MEAN THAT TOM COULD POSSIBLY BE HERE? !" **_Liza concluded.

"…maybe."

Liza exploded in happiness.

"Now, let's look for that anti-fandom!"

As the James Bond theme played, the Randoms immediately took action after stealing the Sword of Gryffindor from Dumbledore's office. It wasn't hard actually, to find Harry Potter. Because he's famous and all of that crap; Draco, a Slytherin student, was busy being pissed off at him.

"AND HOW IN BLOODY HELL IS 'GRYFFINDOR' A WORD WHEN 'SLYTHERIN' ISN'T? !" Malfoy ranted at Microsoft Word, passing the quad.

"..somebody's po-ed." Kyo concluded.

"Randoms, that was just Draco Malfoy, being pissed off at Microsoft Word. And Harry Potter. My anti-fandom," Momo informed the others as she pulled out a combustible lemon.

"Isn't Harry Potter the main character-"

"_**SHUT UP."**_

"O_o;"

Harry Potter, who was minding his own meorking business talking with Ron Weasly about Potions homework, totally did not notice the Randoms as they prepared to launch lemons at him using lemon-launching guns. But instructions were clear to not hit Ron, because he's just the definition of awesome in the Wizarding World.

"Ready…."

"Also, Ron?" Harry continued talking to the red-head, "Can I date your sister?"

"_**WTF."**_ Weasly looked at Potter as if he was insane and stupid. He's both, by the way.

"Aim…" Liza aimed her lemon-gun.

"…OH SCREW IT. _**FIRE AT WILL!"**_

The fangirls started shooting magical combustible lemons at Harry, who merely flicked his wand and was all like, "PROTEGO!" and crap because he sucks.

The lemons started flying everywhere.

Momo eyetwitched, _**"OH, IT'S ON, POTTER."**_

"Can we haz Pokemon battle?" Kyo suggested.

"….."

They decided to have a Wizarding Battle instead. While shooting spells and stuff.

"_**IMPERIO!"**_

"CRUCIO!"

"**WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"**

"WHY AREN'T THESE SPELLS NOT WORDS? !" Momo shouted at MS Word.

"EXECTO PATRONUM!"

"_**AQUAMENTI!"**_

"SERCUMSPECTRA!"

"_**MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL,**_ **GO!"** Laguz pointed the MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL at Harry Potter as it spontaneously combusted.

"RANDOM SPELLS ACTIVATE!"

"_**TREE POWERS ACTIVATE!"**_

Ron ran away a loooooong time ago from these girls.

"_**ULTIMATE SPELL ….ACTIVATE!"**_

"That's not even a bloody spell!" Harry realized as the Ultimate Spell hit him. That ultimate spell was Voldemort! Or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA AND ALL OF THAT OTHER CRAP."**_

Voldy killed Harry.

..and Hogwarts was partially blown to pieces afterwards.

"Yay! Harry Potter's dead! :D" Momo exclaimed.

"WTF just happened?" Laguz asked.

"We destroyed Hogwarts!" Kyo realized.

"_**AND TOM COULD'VE BEEN IN THERE!11one1!" **_Liza shouted.

Then the Giant Squid that lived in the lake came out and slapped the Randoms back into the real world.

Teh endingness.

* * *

Of failurity. :D


	9. Laguz: Clive

Yay, my terrible excuse of a chapter. Enjoy if you can survive the suckiness.

* * *

The Random Brigade was busy with top secret business. And I mean TOP SECRET. So secret that they would never tell you anything about it EVER. You hear me? It's that secret.

"DIE STUPID MOLE!" Momo yelled while smacking a mole with her hammer. Yup, they were playing whack-a-mole. That's the most secret thing ever in the history of forever. But then when Kyo tried smacking one with a jackhammer. It didn't work well, for it exploded and sent them all to London, England. A light bulb appeared above Laguz's head.

"I HAZ THE IDEANESS FOR AN ANNOYANCE!"

"Stalk Tom?" ML asked.

"No. Better then stalking Tom. Girls, get ready to go to jail." They all cheered, having no clue what Laguz meant.

* * *

In a random jail cell, Clive was banging his head against a wall.

"I'm so bored," he said, "Why can't something crazy like four random Eddsworld obsessed girls getting arrested then smuggling in explosives to bust out of here happen?" All of a sudden, the jail guard came over with four girls that happened to be the Random Brigade and threw them in the jail cell.

"You've got some new cell mates," the guard said, "They were arrested for stealing Eddsworld merchandise." The guard left. Laguz saw Clive and her face turned into an =D. ML stabbed Laguz with Tom's hair for using an emoticon with the equal sign. Laguz glomped Clive.

"HAI CLIVE," she screamed, "I'm Laguz! We're gonna take over the world! Can I take your robot you used to try to destroy London for a joyride? Please please please pleeeeeaaaaaaaase?" Clive was confused.

"What?"

"Hey Clive, we're breaking you out of jail!" Kyo announced, getting some explosives out of her pockets. Clive was convinced he was a psychic. That, or life was a huge coincidence. More likely the first thing, though. Kyo threw the explosives at the wall and the wall blew up.

"KYO, THAT WAS THE 4TH WALL!" ML yelled.

"Crap…" They all teleported out of there and soda shop across the road.

"….How did we not die?"

"I don't know…"

"OMG LOOK IT'S EDD! :D" Laguz ditched them all and glomped Edd. "HAI EDD! I'M LAGUZ, YOUR FUTURE WIFE!"

"HEY EDD, WHERE'S TOM?" ML asked when she caught up to Laguz.

"TELL ME WHERE MATT IS NOWWWWWWW." Momo demanded. Kyo cried because she doesn't get an Eddsworld guy, and Clive left. "O_O Wut?" Edd questioned, freaked out.

"Silly Edd, don't you know you and Laggy are meant to be?" ML said.

"Yeah, what she said!" Laguz agreed, "Now lead us to Tom, Tord, and Matt cause they belong with ML, Kyo and LoLaM!"

"BUT I HATE TORD!"

"SHADDUP KYO, WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!"

"I don't know if I should lead you to them," Edd said, "I don't really want you around my house…"

"Do you want us to replace all your coke with diet coke?" Momo threatened.

"Right this way, ladies."

* * *

They all got to Edd's house, Laguz still hugging Edd.

"Alright, here we are." ML and Momo ran in as quick as they could and Laguz forcibly dragged Kyo in because Laguz supports TordxKyo even though it'll never happen. When they got inside, Momo glomped Matt, ML glomped Tom, and Laguz continued to hug Edd.

"Tomtomtomtomtomtomtom"

"Mattmattmattmattmattmattmatt"

"Eddeddeddeddeddeddeddedd"

"Oh crap, you guys are back?" Matt said.

"Yes we are," Laguz said, "And this time, I brought more handcuffs!" Laguz then cuffed herself to Edd, ML to Tom, Momo to Matt, and Kyo to Tord. Kyo complained about being stuck to Tord, but no one cared. Except Tord, but he was busy trying to fix the problem by shooting the handcuffs off. Silly Tord.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Tom yelled.

"NOT TRUE," Laguz said, "We all know you love ML!" Tom groaned.

"OMG I CAN'T WAIT TILL WE RULE THE WORLD AND CHANGE THE LEGAL MARRAGE AGE SO WE CAN ALL GET MARRIED! YAAAAAAAY!" Momo cheered.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA MARRY TORD!" Kyo complained.

"OK, WE'LL ALL GET MARRIED EXCEPT KYO AND TORD."

"Good… Can I marry Meta Knight then?" Kyo asked.

"Sure."

"…So now what?"

A few hours later, the government had been overthrown by The Random Brigade, and the legal marriage age was changed to 10 and The Random Brigade was in a wedding chapel with the Eddsworld guys minus Tord and Meta Knight.

"…SOMEONE KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Tom complained.

"NO. BAD TOM." Laguz smacked him with a newspaper then skipped over to Edd. "Yaaaaaaaaay, I always knew you loved me." She began purring and rubbed her head on Edd.

"I don't, I was forced into this."

"WAAAAAA, I WANTED TO MARRY MYSELF, NOT MOMO," Matt cried.

"YOU CAN BE A POLYGAMIST AND MARRY BOTH ME AND YOURSELF!" Momo exclaimed.

"Oh. OK! :D"

"YAY FOR METY!" Kyo said. But since she didn't choose to marry an Eddsworld guy, the world exploded.

"YAAAAAAAY, THE RAPTURE IS HERE!" ML yelled as everyone floated in space.

* * *

And that's the end of my fail chapter. Go home now or I'll stab you with a brick.


	10. Kyo: Dedede Hate

"Important vocab and notes needed to pass the exams. Nope, don't need this!" A phonebook-looking stack of papers crashed through the Random Brigade's hideout's window, landing squarely on an old man's face.

"Yeah, who cares about good grades for college?" Laguz shrugged.

"Let's play video games instead!" Liza cheered.

And so they did. They played Call of Duty that they illegally imported to the Wii, and killed each other on it. The end.

Of the Wii, at least.

_KA BLAMMO!_

"Aw shizzle!" Kyo cried. Their group Wii was smoking (literally) and melted into a heap of plastic and metal.

"Shiitake mushrooms!" Laguz growled.

"Shirt!"

"Any word that replaces shi-"

"NO, BAD MOMO" Laguz slapped Momo. Momo went into the Emo corner.

"Now that we destroyed our source of entertainment, what now?" Liza whined.

"Well, I know what I'm gonna do," Kyo declared, "I'm gonna go annoy the h out of Dedede just for the fun of it. Care to join me?"

"YES!" "ITZ ON LIKE A SOCK"

Everyone stared at Liza. "What? I'm recycling phrases. Save the planet, y'know?"

~o~

Dedede was sitting on his throne. "I want another demon beast," he grumbled.

"But sire, you've been cut off from Holy Nightmare's services until the bill's paid," his assistant, Escargon, pointed out.

"But I'm booooooored!" the king whined.

"Want some help with that?" they turned toward the source of the voice- four girls donning the Powerpuff Girls Z costume in their respective colors (Laguz- Red, Momo- Orange, Liza- Purple, Kyo-Blue). They were plenty taller than Dedede or Escargon, but did that stop them? Nooooo, of course not.

"Who're you?" Dedede demanded to know.

"Random style, Random grace, Random power in your face!" Kyo quoted, replacing "Mew Mew" with "Random". It's got the same number of syllables, y'know? "We're the Random Brigade, and we're here to ruin your day!" they all struck a pose.

"They must be demon beasts sent by Holy Nightmare to collect our debt!" Escargon gasped.

"_Kuso!_ I'll just have to eliminate them!" Dedede swung his mallet at them, only to have it eaten by Liza.

She jumped into the air, donning several different weapons, before settling on a hammer with a red star on each end. "That is Hammer Liza," Kyo noticed, suddenly wearing a replica of Meta Knight's cape and mask.

"What's going on here? !" Escargon screamed, only to have his eye stalk grabbed by his king.

"Get us out of here, now!" Dedede leapt onto his throne, still holding his lackey, and disappeared through the floor.

"After him, girls!" Laguz pointed where the king had disappeared.

Dedede ran through the halls. The Random Brigade ran through the halls. Dedede ran through the kitchen. The Random Brigade ran through the kitchen. Dedede ran over Meta Knight. The Random Brigade ran over Meta Knight (except for Kyo, who squealed, grabbed him, and continued running). Dedede jumped out the window and landed in the moat. The Random Brigade jumped out the window and landed in the moat. Dedede SUPER DEDEDE JUMP-ed into the volcano and somehow lived. The Random Brigade laughed at his misfortune. Dedede ran back to the throne room. So did the Random Brigade.

"Why are you following me? !" Dedede screamed.

"We already told you. We're going to ruin your day," Momo pointed out.

Liza pulled on a near-invisible thread hanging from the ceiling, and several tons of cream landed on the king and his assistant. "Gyah ha ha!" he laughed, "Do you really think that giving me food is punishment? !"

Laguz smirked. "Taste it and see," she sneered.

The king did... and nearly threw up. "W-what is this?"

Kyo pulled out a video tape and put it in the TV extruding from the wall (where the slot is, I don't know).

~o~

_Kyo waved. "Welcome to Cooking with Kyo and Liza!" there was applause. "Today's dish is Mystery Mush! The first thing you do is start with a base. Flour will do."She added flour. "Doesn't matter how much. Next, you have to add more dry ingredients!" She threw in granola, powdered faux tortoise shells and cedar chips. "Your turn, Liza!"_

_Liza stepped up. "And now, you add poorly chopped slices of cucumbers! Are you really good at chopping them? TOO BAD. Next, you throw in five pieces of candy, preferably grape or cherry flavored. Then pour in 5 2-liter bottles of any soda -or sodas- of your choice! Next, Kyo?"_

_Kyo got out a huge blender. "After the soda is added in, put the mixer in and turn it up to high instantly!" she turned on the blender, and the batter splashed literally everywhere, covering nearly everything. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter! Well, next you add a piece of Lindor Chocolate Truffles. White chocolate ONLY. After that's done, powder a sock -preferably worn for several days by a sweaty man- and mix that in! Liza? What's next?"_

_Liza grinned. "Well, Kyo, now we have to add this extremely important house key that I will regret mixing into this because I will get locked out of my own home! And then, we add 5 gallons of hot sauce, 1 bottle of bubbles, and some perfume! ...this is a biiiiiiig bowl. Next, Kyo?"_

_"Throw a piggy bank in there for the heck of it!" she threw a totally evil piggy bank in. "Next we will take Mechanical Oven's Wii!" she tossed the console in. It sparks and dies. "...whoops. Oh well! Pour ketchup all over it! Mix well with a whisk..." somehow Kyo managed to whip the machine parts into a pulp. "Then add hot chocolate! Next, Liza?"_

_"Next, we add this old dusty Christmas stocking that's been on my desk for a year! Then, we add this Justin Bieber poster! Nothing like the taste of destroying 12-year-old girls' dreams of owning this poster, right? Then we add Zeldamaster456's computer!" she grinned evilly as somebody in the crowd cried. "What's next, Kyo?'"_

_Kyo scratched the back of her head. "Maaaaaaaybe we should add more food... Let's put in marinara sauce! And salsa!" she did so, throwing in the entire jar (jar included). "Next, we mix bleach and ammonia into it!" the audience fainted from the chemical reaction. "...Whoops. Let's adds some sugar! In goes three bags worth! What goes in next, Liza?"_

_**"**Let's add in this box of expired Lucky Charms! Shoes are edible, right?" she threw in her old gym shoes. "Next, we add a volcano!" Liza had a huge smile on her face as they somehow fit a whole, active volcano into the bowl. "And now, some grapes!" she poured in oranges instead. Peel and all._

_**"**Glass eyeball!" Kyo cried, "Then... an Olympic Medal! Wait, this isn't an Olympic Medal... it's a Luigpoint! Oh, well." she tossed the incredibly rare point in. "We have room for a few more ingredients each."_

_**"**Okay, then! We add in my old MP3 players that are filled with music that I now hate!" she put one pink and one black MP3 player in. "Then, we add in some Hershey's dark chocolate! Sure, I hate dark chocolate, but it'll work out. And now we add in all my old Neopets plushies that I extremely regret having!" she threw about 20-something plushies in. _

_Kyo poured the entire thing into a gigantic blender and blended it. Somehow the blender didn't break. She then poured the mixture into a new bowl. "Final touch..." she put ice cream, shredded cheese, a few fake eyeballs, and gummy worms on top. "And there you have it! Kyo and Liza's Mystery Mush! Who wants to try it?"_

_**"**Almost-everything-smoke. Don't breathe this."_

_**"**Will it Blend reference!"_

_"OH MY GOD YES HIGH-FIVE."_

~o~

Dedede and Escargon looked like they were going to throw up. They did.

"Hey! We worked hard on that, getting everything right!" Liza yelled, mashing them with her mallet.

"You actually followed a recipe? !" Escargon cried.

"Nope!" the two cooks cried in unison.

The two evil people fainted.

"...well, that was a waste of a perfectly good Mystery Mush," Laguz grumbled.

"Wanna mix it up again and save it for next time?" Momo suggested.

"Nah, we'll just make Mystery Meat instead."

Chefs everywhere died from the sheer horror.

* * *

**Hey, Liza! Remember the Cooking Show that we _actually had? _XD**


	11. Liza: Nyan Cat

"YAYZERZ!" Laguz yelled, a MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL in her hand. She had about 50 of these in a box. She threw the one she currently had into the sky, and an explosion of various colors was set off. "WOO! TEH 4TH OF JULY IS EPICAL!" Laguz exclaimed.

"Uh, you guys..." Kyo looked down at her watch. "It's 2PM, how is it so dark out?"

"Easy, the MPS broke the sun." Momo explained, as if that were the normalest thing ever.

"Hay Laggy, what'll happen if you throw the entire box into the sky?" ML asked.

"The universe would collapse on itself."

"Oh... Probably not a good idea to- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !"

Laguz threw the entire box into the air, not paying atttention to ML. "Uh, sorry. What?"

"Fac-e-palm..."

"Well, even if the universe does collapse on itself, look at the bright side, ML! We'll fall into a different universe, possibly even another fandom's universe!"

"Or we'll die! :D"

"NO. BAD LIZA." Kyo whacked the back of her head with a frying pan.

"Wait, how hasn't the universe already exploded violently on itse-"

"Boom." the explosion said. Don't get me wrong, though. The explosion was VERY deadly. So deadly, not just this universe exploded on itself, but so did SEVERAL OTHER UNIVERSES. Including the Negative Universe where EVERYTHING IS OPPOSITE.

"Yay, the Anti-Random Brigade dieded!" ML exclaimed.

"Yeah, too bad Dark Kyo and Nega-Kyo are two different people." Kyo said.

"OMG, YOU MEAN THE ONE THAT KILLED FLUTTERSHY? D:"

"You're STILL upset about th-"

"WHY ARE WE FLOATING IN SPACE?" Laguz yelled randomly.

"Because it's the rapture!" Momo exclaimed. "Yay!"

"Didn't we have the rapture last chapter?" Liza asked.

"SHADDUP ML." Laguz slapped her in da face.

"Mweh. D:"

"OH MY GOD IT'S A RAINBOW! THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! :D" Laguz pointed at a large rainbow that was randomly in front of the brigade.

"OH EM GEE, IS RAINBOW DASH HERE?" ML began looking around, trying to find the pony.

"No, but there's a poptart over there." Kyo pointed out.

"NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN"

"Oh my gawshness! It's Edd! :D" Laguz fangirled.

"Edd isn't a poptart or a cat, LoY..." Momo said. "...That's obviously Mr. L."

"Or it's Nyan Cat." Kyo said to be boring. ML whacked her with a newspaper.

"BAD KYO. HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT IT'S OBVIOUSLY TORD. GAWD YOU ARE SO SILLY."

"D:!" Kyo tried to hide behind the rainbow, but it was translucent. "NUUUUU, TORD'S GUNNA FIND MEH!"

ML rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Kyo, it's Nyan Cat."

"...What if Tord... IS Nyan Cat, Liza?"

"That's stupid, because then we'd all hate Nyan Cat, and since Nyan Cat is so friggin' random, if we hate Nyan Cat, the universe would collapse on itself. Uh, again."

"Hey, who da fudge are you guys?" Nyan Cat asked. "Get off of my internet!" The entire internet gasped because Nyan Cat stopped Nyaning. "Gasp because Nyan Cat stopped Nyaning!" the internet gasped.

"We're the Random Brigade!" ML introduced. "And this is OUR internet! We only allow you to be on it!"

"This is MY internet, and I won't allow you to stay on it!"

"Listen Nyan Cat, you can stay on the internet, but WE OWN IT!" Kyo spat angrily.

"I DO!"

"WE DO!"

"I DO!"

"WE DO!"

"I DO!"

"TOM DOES!"

Everyone stared at ML awkwardly. "What?"

"Anyways, ignoring Liza's stupidity..."

"Shut up Momo."

"LET'S BEAT NYAN CAT! ONLY ONE CAN TRULY OWN THE INTERNET!"

**A WILD NYAN CAT APPEARED!**

**ML USED A PIECE OF PAPER! NYAN CAT GOT A PAPERCUT!**

**KYO USED A MARKER CAP! NYAN CAT'S MARKER IS NOW CAPPED... FOREVERRRRRRRRRRR**

**MOMO USED A SHOE! NOW MOMO HAS ONE LESS SHOE AND NYAN CAT IS DISTRACTED BY THE SHOELACES!**

**LAGUZ USED A PILLOW! NYAN CAT FELL ASLEEP!**

**NYAN CAT USED ADORABLENESS! IT FAILED EPICALLY.**

**THE RANDOM BRIGADE USED A TOASTER!**

**NYAN CAT RAN AWAY!**

"Yay, we are a winned!" ML exclaimed.

"All toasters toast toast!" Kyo said, eating a piece of toast. Then, the universe unexploded, and they randomly showed up back where they were when the chapter started.

"YAY, TOAST MADE THE UNIVERSE COME BACK!" Laguz exclaimed. "But, since you made that reference, I now I have to kill you." Laguz pulled out a lazer gun and shot it at Kyo.

"Ow." Kyo said with a burned face.

ML pulled a box of poptarts out of her pocket and began eating them.

"ML... Is that a... PASTRY BOX? D:" Laguz exclaimed, shocked.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE RIGHT!" ML fell to her knees and began crying. "I'M SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF! HOW COULD I?"

Momo patted her on the back. "It's okay, just don't do it again."

"Okay, mommy..."

"For the last time, I'm not your mommy!"

"That's what my mommy said to me last week!"

"THAT WAS ME, AND I'M NOT YOUR FREAKIN' MOM!"

"D:"

"Wait, Liza." Kyo got into the conversation. "Were those poptarts you were eating?"

"Yesh?"

"After the Nyan Cat battle?"

"Yes."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" ML yelled, crying and eating her poptarts.

"How dare you eat poptarts in my presence!" Nyan Cat roared.

"WTF? Nyan Cat? I thought we got rid of you!" Kyo exclaimed. "GTFO!"

"I believe it's YOU that shall 'jee-tee-eff-oh.'" Nyan Cat said. He then shot RAINBOW LAZERZ at ML. ML just opened her mouth and ate the rainbows. "Tastes like skittles!"

"My rainbow lazerz didn't work? WAT."

"Rainbow lazerz are stupid, we have FLAMMABLE STUFF!" ML got out some flammable stuff and set it on fire. Everyone facepalmed.

"Hay, what'll happen if I throw this grenade into the fire?" Momo wondered aloud, throwing it into the flames, causing the entire area to explode violently. "Awh, now this place is nothing but a desert. D:"

"HEY LOOK A DISTRACTION!" Nyan Cat pointed.

"STOP POINTING AT ME!" the distraction yelled, crying. Before running away to stop being pointed at, he threw an atomic bomb at Nyan Cat.

"lol wut" Nyan Cat said before the area exploded AGAIN, along with the rest of the world.

"Are we the only ones alive?" Laguz asked.

"Nah, explosions don't really kill anyone except people we don't like." ML said.

"YAY, TORD'S DEAD!" Kyo exclaimed. She got shotted.

"Wait, where's Nyan Cat?"

"He probably died in the explosion."

"Oh okay."

"NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN" Nyan Cat said.

"Oh, guess he's not dead."

Then the world exploded. Teh end.

"YAY, THE RAPTURE'S HERE! AGAIN! XD"

**(AN: Tomorrow is my birthday. Yay. :P)**


	12. Kyo: Fourth of July SPECIAL CHAPTER!

**This isn't exactly a new chapter, but... more like a Fourth of July thing. **

**Yay, unrelated chapters!**

* * *

The Random Brigade was sitting on a hill. They weren't spoiling somebody's life this time; no, they were just sitting on a hill. Getting grass stains on their pants in the process, but did they care? Noooooo. They were too focused on drinking strawberry lemonade. And eating fruit salad. Which had watermelon and strawberries and grapes and stuff. Gasp! They were actually eating healthy!

But it was too tasty for anyone to care.

Liza uprooted some grass and threw it at Momo. Momo pulled some and slapped Kyo in the face with it.

A grass war soon ensued.

Eventually, however, the hill became bare and there was nothing but dirt to throw. And dirt is no fun to throw unless its in mud form.

They walked to another hill and laid down on it.

"Anybody know when the fireworks show starts?" Liza asked.

"Kyo should know, since we're watching it at _her_ town," Laguz replied.

They all looked at Kyo, who shrugged. Everyone facepalmed.

Something white in the sky caught their eyes, and the entire area fell silent. The white speck grew to a streak as it soared across the sky, finally beginning to slow... only to burst in a spectacular display of firework color. Brilliant platinum, cyan and vermillion spread across the sky, filling everyone's vision with different hues and dying their clothes beautiful colors.

The Random Brigade stared upwards especially proud. It was their first Fourth of July together, after all. How couldn't it be special?

...wait. That was cheesy, wasn't it.

Anyway, the fireworks continued onward for a few minutes before they paused for a few seconds. All four Randoms knew what this meant and held up their cameras. Thirteen rockets shot up at once and burst simultaneously, spelling out the name of someone. A few someones, after all.

The sky was now lit up with not circles, but "Random Brigade".

They all took pictures of the display that they had all chipped in to pay for so they could put them up on DeviantART later.

After the letters faded, uncountable crackers flew up and exploded in the sky, the finale creating a bouquet in the sky. Snapshots were taken at rapid fire as the Randoms admired the colors that signified such a special day.

And suddenly, it ended. A few claps echoed over the hills, before escalating into loud cheers for whomever had planned the event. The Randoms cheered loudest.

Eventually, the cheers melted away as the crowds slunk back into their homes. The Random Brigade was left sitting in the breeze as a cliche tumbleweed... tumbled by. "So... now what?" Laguz asked.

"I dunno, I don't really wanna ruin the moment..." Momo sighed.

"..."

"..."

"...wanna get the hot cinders and throw them at people?"

"Oh yeah."


	13. Laguz: Main Children of Mana characters

"HOLY CRAP, MY EYES CHANGED COLOR!" Laguz yelled out randomly while staring into a mirror.

"OH CRAP, REALLY?" ML yelled as she ran over, quickly followed by Momo and Kyo.

"Yeah! They look greener then they used to!" Laguz started hyperventilating into a paper bag.

"Laguz, are you sure they don't just look different because their hazel and you're looking at them in a different light?" said a random person walking by. The Random Brigade glared and threw cars at him.

"GO AWAY! SANE PEOPLE AREN'T ALLOWED HERE!" The sane guy ran off, crying to his mother. Suddenly, Laguz randomly threw a deku nut on the ground and they poofed to Mana Village.

"Why did you do that?" Kyo asked.

"TRADITION TIME." Laguz yelled.

"Who are we annoying?" Momo asked. Laguz pointed to Ferrick, Tamber (who were playing poker) Poppen (who was climbing a tree) and Wanderer (who was taking a nap. The Randoms walked over, and cleared out their throats.

"!" They all screamed at the same time. Tamber and Ferrik turned around shocked, Wanderer woke up from his nap and Poppen fell out of the tree he was in.

"Who the heck are you?" Ferrick asked.

"We are…" the four girls did anime poses as a rainbow background appeared behind them, "THE RANDOM BRIGADE!"

"….That was lame," Ferrick said, "Wanderer's naps are more exciting than that."

"Boo." Momo pouted, throwing an apple at Ferrick, causing him to start bleeding rainbow blood.

"MOMOOOOOOOO, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM," Laguz yelled, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL LUKE!"

"We're not on Castanet."

"LET'S CHANGE THAT SO I CAN SEE WIZARD AGAIN!"

"NO."

"WHY NOT?"

"WE ALREADY ANNOYED HIM."

"SO?" ML sent Laguz to the bad person corner because you're not allowed to annoy the same person twice unless you happen to run into them. But Laguz came out because she was bored.

"HEY RANDOMS, LETS TAKE THEIR WEAPONS!" Kyo randomly said.

"NUUUUUUUU," Tamber screamed "DON'T TAKE MY BOW!" She hugged it protectively, hissing at anyone that dared to come near. But Kyo took it anyways. Tamber went into the emo corner and started crying. Laguz charged over to Ferrick and grabbed his sword, ML took Wanderer's hammer, and Momo grumbled because she was stuck with Poppen's flail as she took it.

"!" Laguz cheered happily about getting Ferrick's sword. Momo snapped, and suddenly Laguz was cosplaying as Ferrick, Momo as Poppen, Kyo as Tamber, and ML as Wanderer.

"I FEEL LIKE A HIPPY," ML yelled, looking down at her new clothes.

"AT LEAST YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE A STRIPPER," Kyo yelled, putting on a coat. "IT'S TO COLD OUT HERE." She then wrapped herself up in a sweatshirt she found. What she didn't know was that the sweatshirt had a slurpee in it. The slurpee jumped out, and revealed it was….

"A WILD SLURPEE MONSTER HAS APPEARED!" All the citizens were running around, screaming for dear life, and a few were trying to sacrifice siblings to the foul beast.

LAGUZ USED MOB! A MOB OF YOSHI FANGIRLS, WIZARD FANGIRLS, CLIVE FANGIRLS, IKE FANGIRLS, AND RANULF FANGIRLS ALL ATTACKED THE SLURPEE MONSTER! SLURPEE MONSTER TOOK 36 DAMAGE!

"Wait, we don't come from a RPG game…" Wanderer realized. No one cared about his words of wisdom and kept fighting.

KYO USED BOW. SHE TRIED TO SHOOT THE SLURPEE MONSTER WITH AN ARROW, BUT SHE MISSED AND HIT A TINY SUPER THIN STRAW OF HAY. HAY TOOK 29 DAMAGE. HAY FAINTED.

ML GRABBED AN ITEM. ML STABBED SLURPEE MONSTER WITH TOM'S HAIR. SLURPEE MONSTER TOOK 999,999,999 DAMAGE.

MOMO SUMMONED THE COUNT BLECH MINIONS. MR L USED BROBOT. SLURPEE MONSTER TOOK 999 DAMAGE. MIMI USED CREEPY SPIDER. ARACHNOPHOPBIC PEOPLE FLEED. DIMENTIO USED BOX O' DOOM. SLURPEE MONSTER ATE BOX O' DOOM. BOX O' DOOM IS NOT VERY EFFECTIVE. NASTASIA USED BRAINWASH. IT MISSED. COUNT BLECH MINIONS HAVE DISSAPEARED.

THE WILD SLURPEE MONSTER USED MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. LAGUZ FREAKED OUT FROM _THIS_ BEING THE 666TH WORD. IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE.

LAGUZ ONLY HAS 1 HP LEFT, BUT USED A FULL RESTORE SO SHE IS OK AND A CHEATER.

POPPEN USED FLAIL. IT SUCKS, SO IT DIDN'T DO ANY DAMAGE.

WANDERER USED WE ARE NOT FROM A RPG GAME! NO ONE CARED.

TAMBER USED PASTRY BOX. IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE. SLURPEE MONSTER TOOK 84 DAMAGE.

"THIS IS BORING," Ferrick yelled.

FERRICK USED LET'S JUST END THIS FRIGGIN FIGHT ALREADY. IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE. THE WILD SLURPEE MONSTER FAINTED.

"…..What the cuss was that?" Tamber asked.

"MY PET, FRANK." Laguz replied. "HE WAS A BAD BOY."

"The armless bear is worse." Momo stated, sipping coke.

"INDEED YOU ARE CORRECT." Kyo said while nomming a jelly fish sandwich. But Poppen thought the jellyfish song said to eat a jellyfish sandwich, so he got electrocuted.

"OW. WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME?" Poppen complained.

"Because you use a flail," Momo said "And flails suck." Poppen cried in the emo corner.

"…..I STILL DON'T GET HOW TO AIM THIS THING." Kyo commented while trying to aim the bow. She accidently shot a nuke. The world went boom. Everyone floated in space for the rest of eternity. And it's all Kyo's fault. Good job, Kyo.


	14. Kyo: Grovyle the Thief

**NYAHAHAHA IT'S KYO WHO HAS BEEN WRITING A LOT OF THE CHAPTERS LATELY**

* * *

Laguz had a crystal ball. But, it wasn't just _any_ crystal ball.

It was made of crystal candy.

Or rock candy.

Or whatever else you kids call it these days.

And it was _red._

"Our future is filled with... BLOOD!" Laguz predicted.

Momo facepalmed, but didn't know there was a piece of wood on her hand (which Laguz put there) and accidentally stabbed herself in the face.

"Ow!" her face started bleeding.

"THE ROCK CANDY NEVER LIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Meanwhile, Kyo was on the computer. Searching through the Pokemon fanfiction archive.

She suddenly snapped her fingers. "I'm going to the future! Anybody else in?"

Laguz immediately joined in, screaming "I WILL LEARN WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE AND USE IT TO MAKE MONEY!"

"I WANT TO SEE WHAT TOM LOOKS LIKE IN THE FUTURE- oh wait, I already know, haha" Liza chuckled, "Oh well"

Momo decided to come too.

"Hey, how come I don't get dialogue?"

MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL came in and attached itself to her face. Which was still bleeding, so the MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL got all bloody.

BLOODY MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL IS ANGRY!

MOMO USED-

"**NO. NO POKEMON BATTLE SCENES,"** Kyo screeched as she dragged them away.

~o~

Suddenly the four appeared in a black and white forest.

"Ooh, we're in an old movie!" Liza chirped, "I love those things, since the voices are all scratchy and the music sucks and how do I know this stuff-"

Momo stuffed a canvas bag in her mouth.

Kyo looked around to try and find her latest fandom.

She spotted him.

"Why is it that all my favorite characters are guys? I mean, come _on..._" she mumbled to herself.

The others looked for Kyo's apparently male fandom.

"I don't see him," Laguz complained.

"FANDOM, FANDOM, GOTTA GET OUT HERE FANDOM," Momo screeched to the tune of Friday off-key.

"Humans? What are humans doing in Dusk Forest? Especially four of them..."

Somebody's deep voice emerged from a random bush in a corner of the _circular_ clearing.

And stepping out of the bushes, was a **totally awesome amazing super epic handsome prodigal **random Grovyle.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...THIS who you were looking for, Kyo?" Momo asked, pointing at him.

"DON'T QUESTION TEHS FANDOMS"

"Shush, the Sableye will find you if you keep screaming like that!" Grovyle hissed.

"Ooh, burn."

Kyo slapped Liza. Liza went into the Emo corner.

"What are four humans doing here? More importantly, _how_ did you get here?" he asked the three that weren't sobbing in their corner.

"We can do anything!" Momo declared.

"_Especially_ see into the future," Laguz added, "With my candy crystal ball-"

Kyo ate the 'crystal ball', and Laguz joined Liza in the 'corner'.

"Look, if you four are just going to waste my time, I'm leaving," Grovyle grumbled. He turned to leave.

"Hmm, I wonder if my author powers can fix this totally bleak future?" Kyo wondered in a purposefully loud voice, stopping the Pokemon.

"No, that would create a paradox, since the heroes are going to fix it anyway," Laguz pointed out, the two out of the Emoness.

"...Let's do it anyway! :D" Kyo pointed in a random direction and yelled, "GO! AUTHAW PAOWAHS!"

There was a flash and Kyo exploded. Everything was exactly the same. "DAMN!"

"Maybe the god and/or goddesses of this world already know that the problem will be fixed and don't want you interfering?" Momo suggested.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE GOD AND THAT IS HARUHI SUZUMIYA."

"Yeah, I'm leaving."

"NOOOOOOOES! D:"

Little did they know that a certain ghost Pokemon was watching them.

~o~

It had been several hours (even though time technically didn't pass here in the future) and the Randoms were STILL following Grovyle. He slapped a hand to his face. "What do I have to do to get you four to leave?" he grumbled.

"We can leave whenever, we just don't wanna," Laguz declared.

And she suddenly disappeared.

"What happened to Laguz?" Momo asked. She also disappeared.

"I WANNA DISAPPEAR!" Liza yelled to the sky. Nothing happened.

"Yay, Dusknoir is capturing us! ...I think," Kyo added. She vanished as soon as the add-on was completed.

Liza pouted. And then she was gone.

Grovyle blinked. And blinked again. _At least they're gone,_ he thought to himself. Unfortunately he was captured too.

~o~

"Yay! We're in jail! AGAIN!" Kyo said.

Grovyle wasn't surprised that they had been imprisoned previously.

Predictably, the Sableye came in and blindfolded them all.

It wasn't long before they were all tied to stakes and the blindfolds removed.

"Yay! We're gonna die! AGAIN!" Momo cheered.

"...Again?"

"We caused the Apocalypse and-"

"Liza?"

"Yeah?"

"SHUT UP."

"D:"

"All right, so how are we going to get out of here? You got us into this mess, you get us out," Grovyle demanded, looking over the effectively useless girls.

Well, not anymore. Their ropes had dissolved into somewhat random items- Kyo's had become jester head-shaped marshmallows, Liza's had become a doll of another human with spiky brown hair and a blank stare (which she picked up and death-hugged), Laguz's had totally vanished, and Momo's became a rotten peach. She picked it up by the stem.

"Momo picked up the Grimy Food and put it in the Treasure Bag!" Momo glared at Kyo, who grinned sheepishly. "That stuff actually makes for a good weapon."

Momo threw the Grimy Food at Kyo! Kyo caught the Grimy Food!

"Phooey."

"Well, if you four are untied, will you get me down too?" Grovyle requested.

Kyo ran over and took out a sword that was at least two times bigger than she was. "ULTRA SWORD GO!" she swung the sword down and! AND! Delicately cut the ropes. (A wild KIRBY REFERENCE appeared!)

Laguz facepalmed.

Enter 7 random Sableyes!

Kyo sent Kyogre after them. After all she _is_ the Kyogre_person_.

Liza became bored and teleported them all back to the Dusk Forest.

"Whoo, that was fun!" Kyo cheered.

"Not as fun as MARRYING TOM!" Liza disagreed, "And by the way, you're still marrying Tord."

"NOES! D:"

Grovyle later asked Celebi to erase his memories of the incident.

* * *

**MOMO NEEDS TO WRITE ANOTHER OF HER CHAPTERS.**

**Oh well. :P**

**~Kyo**


	15. Momo: Barney VS TRB

**A/N: **I'm always the last one to do stuff. FML. :P

* * *

x.x.x.x

…It was yet another lovely Monday evening in the dimension that is known as-

"ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID INTROS, I'M WATCHING THE DEATHLY HALLOWS, SO SHUT UP." Momo shrieked at the invisible being giving beginnings of pointless chapters such as this one.

To be blunt, there was a Harry Potter marathon going on the flat screen television set that Kyo stole from Dark Kyo who stole it from Rent-A-Center.

Y'know that place where they pretend it's really a bargain when you rent stuff, but you end up pretty much paying more than you would've if you just bought it from somewhere like Wal-Mart in the first place?

Whoops. Almost hit the capslock there.

Liza, LoY, and Kyo were all sitting on beanbags in the living room, annoyed. One, because Momo was hogging the only T.V in wherever the TRB headquarters was and two; because the remote was missing and was stuck on that channel.

"Alright, who had the remote last? !" LoY questioned aloud.

"God, its 2011 and we still don't have a voice command t.v yet. What is wrong with this world-wait. Don't answer that question."

Liza then stood up, "Let's just look for the-"

_**Crack!**_

"…remote that I just found and broke."

"_I LOVE YOU. YOU LOVE ME. WE ARE A HAPPY FAMILY~"_

"_**OHDEARGODNOLIZAWHATDIDYOUDO." **_Momo and Kyo stared at the flatscreen which now was playing the worst abomination to come onto television besides Jersey Shore and 16 and Pregnant on MTV.

"_WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU, WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO~ :D "_

"No."

"_What? :D " _The pink and green dinosaur in the kids show turned around and gave the dramatic gopher stare. Complete with the; _**"DUN DUN DUUUUUUHHHHN."**_ Sound effect.

At least I'm pretty sure it's a gopher. Maybe a groundhog. Wait, aren't they the same thing?

"O_O"

"…no I won't say that I love you-" LoY repeated.

"_**THE TV IS CORRUPTED!" **_Liza pulled out a hammer and started to smash the flatscreen to bits.

Instead, this warphole that looked like The Void from Super Paper Mario came out from the screen and sucked the hammer in then disappeared.

Then, Barney came back onscreen, holding Liza's hammer.

"_Thank you so very much for the hammer, Liza! :D"_

"HEY..THAT'S MY HAMMER. AND HOW THE FUDGE DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"_I'm psychic! :D" _

"YOU'RE A RETARDED GUY IN A DINOSAUR SUIT. YOU ARE NOT PSYCHIC, YOU LIAR."

"_Yes I am! :D"_

"STOP USING THE ':D' FACE AT ME. AND GIMME BACK MY HAMMER."

"_But, it's hammer time! :D"_

"STFU."

Liza jumped into the tv and started chasing Barney who had her precious hammer.

" . . . ."

As for the rest of the TRB members, they stood there in silence, thinking about what the heck they were gonna do next.

"Well, as the true Random Brigade leader-" Kyo stated, holding a cup of English Tea, "I say that we join her within the television set to help our dear friend Liza beat the shiz out of Barney. Wouldn't you agree?" Kyo turned to the imaginary audience.

"Heeeyyy, this is like that stupid Mario Anime where Princess Peach fell through the TV while Mario was playing some videogame. Then Bowser showed up and stuff and Mario was scared and crap. Then Princess Peach got captured again. Then there was this huge adventure where Luigi acted a lot like Wario and this retarded random dog given by some guy that looked like Gandalf the White from Lord of the Rings was with them. Oh, and all of the toads were girls for some reason. After Mario saved Peach, it turned out that Peach was supposed to marry the dog who actually was this gay-looking prince and on Youtube, everyone is confused about his name. Some people say his name is Naruto and others say it's Prince Haru from the Flower Kingdom. Either way, it was a pretty crappy ending because Mario left empty handed and Luigi never got his 1,000,000,000 coins or something like that—hey, where did everyone go—"

Momo stopped going on about that Japanese anime and saw that LoY and Kyo already went into Barney Land.

* * *

**.HOLYCRAPBARNEYLAND.**

No one knows exactly what Hell looks like.

But..it's only a tad worse than Barney Land. Just add fire.

"But there's already fire in Barney Land."

Okay, so you have to add screamo music playing 24/7.

" Wait…that's here too."

WTF.

Barney Land was a barren wasteland filled with sulfuric gases, fire, the creepy, demonic children from The Children of The Corn, golf, and screamo.

More specifically. Sugar by System of a Down blasting from a gigantic boombox.

You thought Barney was a good baby show, didn't you? Well, you should see Dora World. Dora World is worse. There they have Rebecca Black concerts every Friday.

"Alright, TRB! Our mission is to get this hammer out of that dino's chubby fists!" LoY cheered grandly.

"With our Random Powers combined, we are NOT Captain Planet..because to be honest, I've never even watched that show!" Momo said.

"Then what are we then?" Liza asked as she walked up, meeting with the rest again.

". . . ."

"We are the…Eddsworld-Mario-MLP-Other Fandom-Loving-_Super-Mega-Awesome__**-Fantastic Four!"**_

"**YEAH!"**

The Fantastic Four sued The Random Brigade for obvious reasons.

"..lets just stick to TRB." LoY mused, looking at their bank account that was now missing 256 dollars in change.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"I don't even like Fantastic Four."

"Me either-_**HEY LOOK, THERE'S BARNEY."**_

Liza could see that fat dinosaur from a mile away if he was a mile away. But he wasn't a mile away. He was ¼ of a mile away.

I forgot how far away that is in feet, so let's just say he was close enough to run to and not pass out.

"_La la la la! La la la la! Barney's World~ :D" _Barney sang, swinging the hammer before being sued by Elmo from Sesame Street,

But this time Barney wasn't alone. He was with the demonic children from The Children of The Corn and those two other dinosaurs..I think one is Lala and the other one is T. J. Meh, lets leave them nameless.

"…we're gonna need backup."

Barney heard the whispers of the TRB who were making a game plan.

"_We meet again, TRB! :D"_

"Why are your words in italics?" Kyo asked.

"_Beats me! :D"_

". . . ."

"_Anyway, it sounds like you children are going to try and fight me! Well, the children I have with me could beat you today! :D" _Barney motioned to the Amish children with him.

"Well…with our fandoms and fangirlism, we could beat you! And get the hammer back! ON THE SAME DAY. WHAT THEN." Momo jeered.

"_**OVERUSED POKEMON BATTLE SCENE POWERS ACTIVATE!11one1!"**_

* * *

**.OVERUSEDPOKEMONBATTLESCENE.**

**LIZA SUMMONS TOM'S HAIR AND ZANTA ON HER TEAM. LIZA USES TOM'S HAIR TO STAB DEMONIC AMISH CHILDREN FROM HORROR MOVIE. LIZA GAINED 9,001 EXPERIENCE. ZANTA DITCHED. LIZA SUMMONED TOM.**

**KYO SUMMONS META KNIGHT AND DARK KYO. DARK KYO MAKES TOM DITCH LIZA'S TEAM. LIZA YELLS AT KYO FOR SUMMONING DARK KYO.**

**BARNEY USES MORE DEMONIC AMISH CHILDREN FROM HORROR MOVIE. MORE DEMONIC AMISH CHILDREM FROM HORROR MOVIE GET RID OF DARK KYO. LIZA IS PLEASED.**

**LIZA RESUMMONS TOM. LIZA GLOMPS TOM. AND THEN GETS MARRIED.**

**LOY SUMMONS MALE FANDOMS. MALE FANDOMS TACKLE BARNEY DEALING 256 DAMAGE.**

**BARNEY USES HAMMER. HAMMER DEALS -1 DAMAGE TO MOMO.**

**MOMO SUMMONS BROBOT. BROBOT USES **_**MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL.**_**ON BARNEY.**

**LOY QUESTIONS HOW MR. L GOT **_**MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL**_** TO STAY INSIDE BROBOT.**

**NO ONE ANSWERS.**

**BARNEY AND DEMONIC AMISH CHILDREN FROM HORROR MOVIE FLEE! THE RANDOM BRIGADE GAINS 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 EXPERIENCE. TRB IS NOW UPGRADED.**

* * *

**..**

"Well, I got my hammer back!" Liza said, examining her wedding band.

"And once again, MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL saveded the day!"

"I have one question, though." LoY piped up.

"And what is that, Laguz?" Kyo asked.

The camera zoomed out, showing the landscape of Barney Land.

"..How in the name of Grambi are we gonna get out of here?"

There was the 'DUN DUN DUUUUHHHHNNN' sound effect.

Then the ugly barnacle came in and everyone except TRB dieded.

The end.

* * *

x.x.x.x.x

*dies*


	16. LaGuZ: Dusknoir hate

I'm such a genius for this chapter idea. It's such an epic idea, it was Kyo approved. :) Enjoy!

Ah, what a beautiful scene. The clouds are floating through the sky, and the sun is shining brightly. It seems like something a little kid would draw.

…Wait, why are Harry Potter, Tord, Solid Snake and King DDD strapped to rockets flying through the sky?

Duh, The Random Brigade did it. Who else would?

"BYE TORD!" ML yelled up to the sky, smiling evilly.

"YAY, HARRY POTTER IS GONNA BLOW UP!" Momo cheered happily.

"Never again will Meta Knight have to work for such a dumb-butt penguin…" Kyo stated, proud of herself.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SNAKE WILL DIE! **DIE!** JUST AS HE DESERVES! **HAVE FUN IN HELL, MORON!**" The other three randoms looked at Laguz as she was laughing manically while lying on the ground, twitching.

"…Sewwwwwwww…. I forget whose turn it is to decide who to annoy…" Momo said.

"MY TURN!" Laguz said, standing back up. "And I have the perfect idea. TO LE FUTURE!"

"But we already annoyed Grovyle… And obviously the future was a lie in PL:UF…" ML started.

"LISTEN TO THE GIANT, WOMAN," Kyo said, "Obviously Laguz has an antifandom there that does totally suck by the name of Dusknoir."

"YEAH. What she said." Laguz said. Both girls winked suspiciously to each other. Uhhhh, I mean UNsuspicious. Nothing suspicious here… He he….

"…Well, that totally suspicious winking doesn't mean anything and they can't be planning anything, so as LoY said, TO LE FUTURE."

It was an average day (who cares time is frozen in the future? NOT ME) for Dusknoir. And for him that meant he had to track down Grovyle, Celebi, or that human kid to kill. After all, they were trying to change the past, and that was illegal and stuff.

"Master Dusknoir, I'm hungryyyyy." One of the Sableye complained.

"I gotta go pee!" Another said.

"There's a weird lump on my arm!" A third said, staring at a large, gross looking wart on him.

"THERE'S A LITTLE MONSTER EATING MY INTERNAL ORGANS!" The fourth panicked as there was a Jubjub sitting on his head, chewing his brain.

….Wait, why is there a jubjub in pokémon world? And more importantly, how do I still remember what a jubjub is?

…..Moving on….

"SHUT UP AND STOP COMPLAINING. YOU CAN DEAL WITH IT." Dusknoir yelled, annoyed with the tiny problems that could easily be solved.

"Why don't YOU shut up, ya butt?" said a feminine voice behind him. He turned around and saw 4 girls.

"Humans? Here?" He said shocked. "B-but how…. Who are you and what is your goal here?"

"WE ARE THE RANDOM BRIGADE. Not the brogade, brigade. We're better." Momo said.

"And we're here to make your life miserable." ML stated.

"Because you suck." Laguz finished. Suddenly, all four randoms had large flamethrowers in hand.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Kyo yelled, purposely making a terrible pun. The 'fired up' the flamethrowers and… OW. What is the meaning of this? How dare you readers throw grimy food at me for my brilliant pun!

….Actually, it is kind of tasty….

Anyways, the random brigade shot Dusknoir with the flamethrowers. But fire didn't shoot out. Instead, there were multiple boxes. They weren't even pastry boxes, but nonetheless, they did lots of damage. Why? Boxes are diabolical. Professor Layton proved it.

Oh cool, more grimy food!

….Hey, why are you giving me weird looks? I'm just eating grimy food.

Anyways, Dusknoir got hit by a ton of boxes.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled.

"NOEZ." Kyo exclaimed, throwing large objects at him. Dusknoir pouted.

"If you must be here, make yourselves useful and work for Master Dia-"

"NO." They four girls yelled, cutting him off.

"I DUN WANNA KILL GROVYLE," Laguz said, "HE'S TO EPIC."

"YA, WHAT SHE SAID." Kyo said. Dusknoir groaned.

"Great, Grovyle fangirls…" He complained.

It had been several hours. (Or at least it seemed like several hours for the girls and an infinity of annoyance for Dusknoir and the Sableye. It's not like time passes in the future.) Dusknoir was searching for Grovyle, but The Random Brigade had climbed onto him earlier and were beating him with MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL.

"WILL YOU JUST STOP AND LET ME FIND GROVYLE ALREADY SO I CAN KILL HIM?" All of a sudden, Grovyle walked by, not noticing the scene. Then he did notice it.

"Crap, those girls AND Dusknoir?" That single sentence made everyone turn their head and notice Grovyle.

"GROOOOOOVYYYYYYLE! :D" Kyo and Laguz both shouted excitedly, glomping the poor guy.

"…You two planned this, didn't you." Momo said, crossing her arms.

"Maaaaaayyyyybeeeeee…." Everyone in the world facepalmed at the older Randoms.

"…..Sewwwwww…. I SHALL KEEL YOU, GROVYLE! YOU SHAN'T CHANGE THE PAST!" Dusknoir yelled.

A WILD DUSKNOIR APPEARED!

GROVYLE USED ABSORB! HE LOST 5 HEALTH FOR USING A REAL POKEMON MOVE.

KYO USED BATMAN! BATMAN APPEARED AND RAN OVER DUSKNOIR IN THE BATMOBILE!

"Holy we-ran-over-that-pokemon, WE RAN OVER A FREAKIN' POKEMON!" Robin freaked out.

"Don't worry; no one liked that guy anyways." Batman said, driving off in the Batmobile. Robin blinked, and then ran after.

"HOLT BATMAN-IS-LEAVING-WITHOUT-ME, WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEE!"

"NEVRRRRRRRRRRR!" Batman yelled.

ML USED [insert overpowered fake move here] DUSKNOIR.

LAGUZ USED REFERENCING SOMETHING INCREADIBLY OBSCURE.

"Do do do do do do do do doo." Laguz and Kyo sang.

"That was beautiful, Blibby and Blabby." ML said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's Vinny and Lou." Momo stated coldly.

"Oh. Sorry."

"YAY FOR REFERENCES ONLY I KNOW!" Laguz cheered happily.

EVERYONE USED FAC-E-PALM. EVERYONE FAC-E-PALMED AT LAGUZ.

JACK USED RAGE. HE RAGED OVER PEOPLE FAC-E-PALMING INSTEAD OF FACEPALMING. RANDOM TABL-E FAINTED.

DUSKNOIR USED SHADOW SNEAK. HE LOST 5 HP FOR USING A REAL POKEMON MOVE.

MOMO USED MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL. THE MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL KILLED DUSKNOIR. DUSKNOIR DIED.

"Wait, died? Not fainted?" ML said, looking up to the mysterious deity in the sky that controlled all they did.

Yes. Died. Faint is not in my vocabulary.

Laguz and Kyo had started to party about _**this**_. (Not the 1,000th word, Dusknoir's death.)

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" they exclaimed, dancing on a grave that said D.R.I.P. Dusknoir.

"I thought graves were supposed to say R.I.P., a.k.a. Rest in Peace. What does D.R.I.P. stand for?" Momo questioned.

"DON'T Rest in peace!" Kyo announced. The world facepalmed.

"That's actually pretty clever," Grovyle commented.

"Of course it is! _**I**_ came up with it!" Kyo and Laguz said at the same time. They glared at each other, then started fighting over who thought of it. (And by fight, I mean they were slapping each other with fish. Nothing violent here, kiddies!)

"…I think they both thought of it at the same time," Momo said, "I heard them both yell it at the same time." However, neither Grovyle fan listened to Momo as they had a slappy-fight over who came up with the idea Grovyle complimented. Suddenly, Laguz accidently punched a nuke, causing it to explode. The explosion caused them all to fly back to the Random Brigade headquarters.

Did I mention "them all" included Grovyle?

For the rest of the day, the time gear thief had to deal with two randoms glomping him.


	17. Laguzagain: Wigglytuff YOOM TAH

Hey, it's Laguz here. I had this idea and had to do it. So what I wrote the last chapter? I'm writing another. Now shut up.

* * *

For once, it was actually quiet and peaceful at the Random Brigade base. That could only mean one thing…

Laguz was playing a video game. When Laguz was playing a video game, she was so focused on it that not a sound came from her unless she started talking to the game again.

Only problem was that it was time to annoy a fandom, so the other Randoms were trying to get Laguz away from her 3DS.

"OH MY GOSH, THERE'S A BUNCH OF FLYING PIGS OUTSIDE!" ML screamed.

"Saw 'em yesterday." Laguz said, staying focused on the game.

"Is your refrigerator running?" Momo asked.

"Edd would be disappointed in your horrible pun," Laguz remarked, not moving her eyes away from the screen.

"Hey look, Yoshi…" Laguz dropped the 3DS and looked around.

"WHERE?" Kyo picked up the 3DS and turned it off. Laguz eye twitched angrily.

"I WAS IN TEMPORAL SPIRE BATTLING DIALGA AND SINCE YOU TURNED IT OVER I HAVE TO START FROM THE HIDDEN LAND ALL OVER AGAIN AND BAWL AGAIN WHEN I GET TO THE PART WHERE GROVYLE SACRIFICES HIMSELF TO GET DUSKNOIR BACK TO THE FUTURE. WHY'D YOU TURN IT OFF?"

"…And in all that time, you never saved?"

"I'm a rebel." Everyone in the world fack-e-palmed.

"I know how to cheer you up," Momo said, "Why don't we let you choose who to annoy?"

"OK!" Laguz said happily, "TO THE PMD WORLD!"

"Wait, but we already annoyed Grovyle the awesome…" Kyo started.

"…And we killed your antifandom, Dusknoir…" ML continued.

"So who else is there?" Momo finished.

Yup, that's right. Those three used psychic mind reading powers to do that.

"I have another fandom in the PMD world," Laguz smirked. Kyo gasped.

"Is it… HIM?"she asked

"It is." Laguz answered.

"This will be fun." Kyo said as they all jumped into a UFO. Except Momo and ML had no idea who the heck the other two were talking about. Oh well.

* * *

It seemed to be an average day at Wigglytuff's Guild. The apprentices were doing their usual training, Chatot was being annoying, exploration teams were checking the job board, and Wigglytuff was in his chambers, skipping around with a perfect apple on his head.

"Perfect apple, you are my friendly friend!" Wigglytuff sang happily. Sadly, his little treat fell off his head and rolled out the door. "Perfect apple! No! I'll save you!" He ran out of his room to grab it, but as soon as he did, he saw Chatot yelling at the Random Brigade.

"We don't need any interviewers or silly surveys! Now shoo! Leave!"

"Chatot, that's no way to treat friendly friends." Wigglytuff interrupted.

"HIIIIIIIIII WIGGLY!" Laguz waved to Wigglytuff.

"Hiya Wiggly," ML said, "I'm ML and that Kyo and that's Laguz and that's Momo and who's the butt that was yelling at us HE MADE ME CRY! DX" ML started crying. Wigglytuff gasped.

"Chatot, you're not supposed to make friendly friends cry!" Wigglytuff then started skipping around The Random Brigade. "Friends! Friendly friends!" The Random Brigade started skipping with Wigglytuff. Chatot groaned as he put his head in his wing. He could tell he was gonna get a headache today.

* * *

Later, The Random Brigade and Wigglytuff were out exploring Temporal Tower. Why? Because I said so. They knew exactly how to get there because both Laguz and Kyo had beaten PMD many times, so they knew to go through Brine Cave, used the relic fragment (that Momo stole from Ryan[the Treecko, aka the partner of da hero in my world of PMD obviously]) rode Lapras across the sea, and went through the Hidden Land. They were skipping and singing a song while going through Temporal Tower until they got to the top. They looked around.

"Hellooooooooo, Mr. Dialga, are you heeeerrrrre?" Momo asked, "We want to Time Travelllllllllllll…" Suddenly, Dialga appeared. He stared at Laguz.

"…_**.WHY DO YOU LOOK JUST LIKE THAT HUMAN GIRL, EXCEPT WITH DIFFERENT EARS AND A TAIL**_?" Dialga asked.

"You mean the one that turned into a Squirtle?"

"_**YEAH."**_

"No reason."

ML glared at Dialga. "HOW DARE YOU TALK IN CAPS LOCK! THAT'S MY THING!"

"_**NO, IT'S MY THING. I WAS AROUND BEFORE YOU, FOOL."**_

"I JUST WANT TO GO TO THE DANG FUTURE!" Kyo yelled.

"_**I WON'T GET YOU THERE WITH MY TIME TRAVEL UNLESS ML ACKNOWLEGES CAPS LOCK IS MINE."**_

"I guess we're never going to the future again…" Momo said.

"I don't like seeing friendly friends fight! D:" Wigglytuff said.

"…..But a pokemon battle is required in every chapter of this story…" Kyo said.

"_THAT REMINDS ME, I NEED TO MAKE THIS A POKEMON BATTLE!"_ The authoress yelled from the sky. Everyone groaned at her.

_A WILD DIALGA HAS APPEARED!_

_GIALGA USED RAWR. IT'S 10 TIMES MORE EFFECTIVE THEN GROWL! EXCEPT, IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT, GROWLING WON'T REALLY DO ANYTHING BECAUSE IT'S JUST A NOISE. NOISE CAN'T HURT YOU._

_AUTHORESS USED SHUT UP. THE AUTHORESS SHUT UP ABOUT HER OPINIONS._

_KYO SUMMONDES KYOGRE. KYOGRE USED MEOW. IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! DIALGA IS DOWN TO 1 HP. KYOGRE LEFT._

_DIALGA USES HACKS. DIALGA'S HP WAS RESTORED._

_ML USED HOMESTUCK. SHE STARTED TALKING IN ANNOYING WAYS._

_LAGUZ USED ANGER. SHE STABBED ML WITH TOM'S HAIR. ML FAINTED._

_ML USED HARUHI'S GOD POWERS. ML WAS REVIVED._

_MOMO USED ORANGE. SHE STARTED SINGING A SONG ABOUT THE COLOR ORANGE. DIALGA BECAME CONFUSED._

_WIGGLYTUFF USED YOOM-TAH! EVERYONE DIED FROM THE SHEER AMOUNT OF EPIC WIN._

_WIGGLYTUFF USED YOOM-TAH AGAIN. EVERYONE WAS REVIVED._

"Can we pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase go to the future now?" ML pleaded.

"_**FINE. ONLY BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF YOOM-TAH."**_

"Who isn't?" Suddenly, a large black hole appeared and sucked up The Random Brigade. Wigglytuff smiled and headed back to his guild, nomming his perfect apple.

Meanwhile, in the future, Grovyle, his human partner, and Celebi were investigating an area they thought might hold a time gear, the Random Brigade fell from the sky. No one seemed to question the fact Grovyle's human buddy looked a ton like Laguz, but as soon as he saw them, his face turned to a o-o.

"Not again…."

For a long while, Laguz and Kyo glomped Grovyle, Celebi and Momo discussed the importance of strawberries, and ML was poking the human with a stick.

* * *

Don't question why the human from the future that's buddies with Grovyle looks like me… I'm going with the hero of my copy of PMD. Which I generally make a girl. That is named Zoe. And most likely supposed to be me. So shaddup.


	18. LaguzAGAIN XD: Brigade vs Brogade

Laguz again. XD It's the chapter you've all been waiting for… LET IT BEGIN!

* * *

Laguz was sitting on the couch, watching her DVD set of the Muppet Show. "WHY IS THE EPISODE WITH LUKE SKYWALKER AND HIS COUSIN MARK HAMILL NOT ON HERE? DX" Suddenly, the TV exploded. She partied, because she thought ever explosion signified she was on the Muppet Show, which is among her four favorite things in the world.

Kyo was busy in a corner, swinging a replica of the Master Sword. "HYAAAAA! HWA! YA!"

CRASH

She looked at the broken set of Miley Cyrus CDs. She didn't know where they came from, but no one friggin cared.

ML was busy watching Homestuck. Except her computer died from lack of grammar and proper spelling. And by died, of course I mean exploded.

Momo sat in a bean bag, but got up before it ate her soul. "I'm bored. Who should we annoy today?"

"GONZO THE GREAT!" Laguz exclaimed as she marched to the door. Kyo pouted.

"NO. You decided the last two annoyances, dangit. We should annoy Link."

"NOOOOOOOOO. Homestuck person nowz."

"MLP thingy?"

The four argued for a while until there was a knock on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" ML said in capslock as she skipped to the door. However, the door was slammed open in her face, and in walked four boys with smug looks on their face.

"DON, DEFENDER OF BIG BROTHER!"

"NOJAH, FANBOY OF HAKU!"

"TJ, LOVER OF A PONY THE AUTHORESS HAS FORGOTTEN THE NAME OF!"

"AND MARIBOWSYOSHFAN, THE GUY WITH A BAZILLION NICKNAMES! Together we are…" All the boys struck poses.

"TEH RANDOM BROGADE!"

"…more like the ripoff bridgede…" Momo mumbled.

"NOPE. That's us." Yelled Meph, Mud, CC and MC. The Brigade and the brogade (the brogade isn't special enough to be capitalized :D) threw everything INCLUDING the kitchen sink at them, and eht ripoff bridgede ran off screaming for their mommies. Kyo then turned to the brogade and pointed at the, Phoenix Wright style.

"WHAT ART THOU DOINGIST HERETH?" she asked.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL COUNTDOWN." Nojah sang as he started dancing to said song. TJ smacked him with a rock named Tom.

"No, we're here for the final showdown."

"OL' GODZILLA WAS HOPPIN' AROUND TOKYO CITY LIKE A BIG PLAYGROUND." Tomatoes were thrown at ML.

"As in… the epic showdown between the Brigade and the brogade?" Momo asked.

"Yes."

The next thing they knew, there was a brigader vs. a brogader battle in every corner of the house.

* * *

WITH TJ AND ML…

Every time one spoke a word, they'd slap the other with a fish.

"PINKIE!"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"PINKIE!"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"PINKIE!"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"PINKIE!"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"PINKIE!"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"PINKIE!"

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"TOM!"

"MIDNA!"

"PHILIDELPHIA!"

"CANADIA!"

"RABBIT NOISES!"

"CABOOSE!"

OK, this is annoying. -_- Let's go to the next corner.

* * *

WITH LAGUZ AND DON

The two were in the middle of a VERY intense rock-paper-scissors match. Laguz laughed in triumph of the latest match.

"I WIN AGAIN. :D "

"….Best 500000000001 out of 999999999999?"

"YOU'RE ON."

* * *

BACK TO ML AND TJ

"RACECAR!"

"HOMOPHONES!"

"TELEMARKETERS!"

"TEENYBOPPERS!"

"FLORA!"

"LUKE!"

"SKYWALKER!"

….I really don't know what's going on….

* * *

WITH NOJAH AND KYO

They were having a real life pokemon battle. Of course. *facepalms*

"KYOGRE! USE INTERNET MEMES!" Kyo's Kyogre summoned Weegee and the nyan cat.

"MACHOP ATE THE NYAN CAT AND WEEGEE MISSED. MACHOP USED BARNEY LAND. MACHOP SENT KYOGRE TO BARNEY LAND. KYO CRIED." Strangely enough, that's exactly what happened… DANGIT NOJAH, STOP TAKING MY JOB AS THE NARRATOR. I GET PAID A WHOLE 5$ A YEAR FOR THIS JOB, NOT YOU.

"I'll do what I want, fool." Nojah said eerily to the narrator (wait, that's me!) as he pretended like a straw was a cigarette, trying to be cool without really smoking. Kyo continued to cry.

* * *

WITH YOSH AND MOMO

Momo threw a pastry box at Yosh, but he ducked under it and threw ROCKETKOALACHIPMUNK at Momo. Momo gasped.

"THAT'S A RIPOFF OF MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL!" She yelled while throwing MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL at Yosh.

"EXACLY THE POINT." They had an epic battle involving Brittney Spears, candy corn, Kermit the frog, and Bob Hope. I don't feel like explaining details, though. Why? Because I'm lazy. That's why.

HOW DARE YOU READERS THROW STUFF AT ME. DX

….Oh, nevermind, it's grimy food. BEST SNACK EVER! :D

…..STOP FACEPALMING AT ME. I DID NOTHING WRONG.

* * *

Anyways, the Brigade and the brogade both looked beaten and battered, obviously tired from the fights.

"I-I-I-I think… I think I've had enough fish slapping…" TJ complained, rubbing a sore spot on his head.

"I GOT A PAPER CUT FROM ROCK PAPER SCISSORS! DX" Don and Laguz cried in unison.

"WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?" Kyo screamed.

"Me thinks Laguz has been watching The Muppet Show too much, because Kermit showed up…" Yosh said.

"Truce?" Everyone stared at Nojah, the one who had proposed the idea.

"I REFUSE." Yelled ML.

"But… we're not getting anywhere. It's that, or we're stuck in a whacky world of fighting and explosions all day, and-"

"WE'RE ON THE MUPPET SHOW? :D"

"…..No. LET ME FINISH." Laguz whimpered in the emo corner because of Nojah's yelling. "…ANYWAYS, I was going to say I'd rather be in the whacky world of us glomping our fandoms instead of the whacky world of us fighting."

"I WANNA BEING ON THE MUPPET SHOW INSTEAD!" Laguz was then tazed by Yosh.

"He actually does have a good point…" TJ realized. They all decided to be buddies like before the rivalry started. But all of them then exploded and disappeared into nothingness except Laguz.

"…WOOOOO, WE'RE ON THE MUPPET SHOW!" She exploded.

* * *

Meanwhile, eht ripoff bridgede were giggling about their defeat over the brigade and the brogade they won without anyone knowing about the bombs that were placed. But as they partied, they were attacked by armies of chickens. Not just the evil, psycho chicken from Zelda games, but also Gonzo's dancing chickens. The ghosts of the Brigade and brogade giggled as the bridged ran for their mommies.


	19. FINALLY NOT LAGUZ AKA Kyo: Kirby

Kirby!

Of course, the Random Brigade was doing nothing today.

Let's zoom in on their hideout thingy...

What?

They're not there? Nonsense! They're right there! *points to carboard cutouts of the Randoms*

Ow! Stop throwing wooden blocks at me!

MEANWHILE!

The Randoms were back in Dream Land.

"We'd better not be back for Meta or Dedede!" Laguz complained.

"But torturing Dedede was fun..." Liza muttered.

The Puzzle Master was skipping through the field with TNFG.

"DAMMIT NARRATOR STOP CALLING US BY OUR ALTERNATE NAMES!" Kyo screamed, throwing a pastry box at the narrator...

Ow! That hurt!

OK, so Kyo and Momo were skipping. Laguz and Liza soon joined them.

"Poyo!"

They all turned around. An adorable pink blob was standing there, looking at them with big blue eyes.

"KIRBYYYYYYYY!" Kyo squealed, hugging him. "He's so... so... CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Poyo!" Kirby cried, enjoying the hug that nobody in the village could give him (literally... their arms are too short to wrap all the way around him!)

Kyo set the Star Warrior down.

"What do we do with him?" Momo asked.

"WE EAT CANDY, OF COURSE!" Liza yelled, teleporting them all to Candyland.

Kirby became excited and started inhaling all the candy. Lolipops, gingerbread houses, and gingerbread PEOPLE were drawn into the puffball's mouth, causing millions of dollars in property damage and lawsuits. But did the Randoms (or Kirby) care? Nope.

The Randoms started skipping around, eating a bunch of candy.

"Hey, look, Jelly Ultraz!" Laguz pointed out.

"Those restore 50 HP and 50 FP, making it a super-nutritious snack, and it's delicious to boot!" Kirby explained.

Everyone stared at Kirby.

"...Poyo!"

"Let's pretend that reference never happened."

"...Kay."

By the time the five stopped eating all the candy, Candyland was a wreck. The candy people lay mutilated beyond recognition and lay in pieces all around the ground. Lolipop trees were knocked down, as were gingerbread houses, and the stores were all ransacked.

And the Brigade didn't get stomachaches either!

You know how?

PEPTO BISMOL!

...even though it tastes terrible.

"That was fun!" Kyo exclaimed, holding Kirby.

"Our clothes are covered in sugar syrup," Momo pointed out.

"WHO GIVES A F-"

An explotion in the background cut off Liza's reply.

"Anyway, should we go back to Dream Land?" Laguz asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

They all teleported to Dream Land.

Right in front of Fumu and Bun, infact.

They seemed quite startled when the five sugar-coated idiots appeared in front of them.

"What the- You know what? I don't even want to know," Bun facepalmed.

"Kirby! Where have you been?" Fumu cried.

"Candyland," Kyo told her.

"What?"

But the Brigade was gone.

"MORE !" Kyo screamed.

They were destroying all the houses in their neighborhood during the sugar rush.

Of course, they kept their hideout intact for the sugar crash afterwards.


	20. Kyo: Magolor

The Random Brigade was on a spaceship.

And it was COOL.

"Hey, look, there's Nyan Cat!" Liza pointed out the window.

"OMGWTFBBQ LEMME SEE!111!1!ONE!" Kyo yelled, running from the controls to look out the windows.

This, of course, meant that the ship was not being piloted by anybody.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as the ship spiralled down to a planet that didn't even look like a planet. I mean, seriously! It looks like an island! Geez!

Anyway, the ship crashed there.

"Aw, crap, our fantabulous ship just crashed!" Momo groaned, looking at the wrecked starship.

"...what planet are we on, anyways?" Liza asked.

Both Kyo and Laguz looked around the area with recognition.

"HALCANDRA~" they shouted with glee.

"Isn't that the planet we were looking for anyways?" Momo realized.

"YAY! LET'S FIND MAGOLOR~!" Kyo cheered, skipping off towards the volcano.

~*o*~

A small creature with floating hands and no legs/feet/whatever was walking/floating around, apparently looking for something.

"BERRY~!" someone shouted from behind him.

When he went to turn around, he was tackled to the ground.

Hey, a rhyme!

"Ah! Minion, get off!" Magolor yelled into the dirt (is there dirt on Halcandra?).

Kyo got off of Magolor.

"...Berry?"

"Nice to see you in person, minion," the alien sighed, "But it would be nice if you didn't tackle me every time you saw me."

"Awwww... By the way, I brought some friends."

"I see tha-"

"MAGOLOR!" Magolor was tackled to the ground again.

Kyo held up her hands. "IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR" she yelled.

Laguz was hugging the life out of Magolor this time. "PLEASE STOP!"

"NEVERRR!"

Liza and Momo were just standing around awkwardly.

Liza threw a pastry box at the narrat- AHH! *world explodes*

"Now look what you did!" Magolor cried as they all spiralled into space after Halcandra blew up.

"Well, I didn't like that planet anyways."

"Let's go to Dreamland~" Laguz suggested.

"But we've been there three times already!" Momo complained.

"WHO CARES."

"ME."

There was a brief stare-down.

"...let's just land on one of those rocks over there," Magolor pointed out.

"BRILLIANT PLAN!"

Eventually with the help of some silly string, lightbulbs, and Tac Nayn, they all landed on the asteroid. Planet chunk. THINGY.

"So, we've tackled you twice, and blown up your planet. WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG? :D" Kyo declared.

"NO WAIT DON'T SAY TH-"

The universe blew up.

Once the narrator fixed this, everyone was back on the rock.

"Anyway, Magolor, CAN YOU SHOW US YOUR STARCUTTER? !" Laguz asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't it have been blown up in the large explosion?"

"SCREW LOGIC."

A few minutes later everyone was on the Lor Starcutter.

"ooh, shiny!" everyone got on the ground and started admiring the fact that they could see themselves in it.

"...yes, that floor is polished quite often..."

Kyo tried to take a picture of it.

Their reflections started spinning and everyone became too dizzy to see... when their vision cleared they were in the Random Hideout. (A WILD MARIO REFERENCE HAS APPEARED!)

"YAH! BACK HOME!" Momo ran to the computer and went on DeviantART.

"WHEEEE!" Liza took the spinny chair and started spinning in it.

Magolor was very confused.

Especially with his minion and one of his fangirls spazzing over his role in Kirby's Return to Dreamland.


	21. Laguz:IN SOVIET RUSSIA

All seemed normal in the Random hideout… Well, as normal as the Random Brigade can get, anyways. The Wii was on and they were playing Kirby's Return to Dreamland.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DIE EVIL DOER!" Momo yelled as she got the finishing blow on Magolor with her spark ability.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU KITTY!" Laguz cried, hugging the TV. "DON'T DIE!"

"Don't worry Laggy," ML reassured, "He has a one-up mushroom!"

"Yaaaaaaaaay~"

Kyo looked at a clock. "Shouldn't we annoy someone now?"

"Yeah, probably." ML agreed, "But who?"

Laguz had flipped a coin with three sides to decide from the awesomest characters of her current obsession. "Silly LoY," Momo giggled, "There's no such thing as a 3 sided coin. There are only 4 sided coins, 3 sided dollar bills, and chocolate bunnies."

"But we broke logic again, so there are 3 sided coins." ML interrupted. Laguz ignored them all as her precious coin fell to the ground. The third side that is neither heads nor tails was up.

"Welp, LET'S GO ANNOY RUSSIA!" Laguz cheered happily as she skipped off. Everyone else groaned as they followed.

"Great, she fangirls over a country," Kyo said, "I guess she can get a fandom from anything, including geography class…"

"Yeah, she defiantly doesn't mean Russia from Hetalia or anything…"

"Of course not. Since when does Laggy watch any anime?"

"Exactly."

Well, three randoms that aren't Laguz were completely wrong. When they arrived at their destination, Laguz glomped a tall silverish haired guy with purple eyes wearing a big, warm looking scarf.

"Hai Russia~" Laguz said excitedly in a sing-song tone. Russia looked at the girls curiously.

"Who are you?"

America randomly popped in. "They're The Random Brigade! The coolest girls on the internet and, more importantly, some of _my_ citizens, making them even epicer! They are complete celebrities on the internet, but not as cool as me cause I'm a hero, so-" ML punched America, and he flew back to his own home. Laguz started bouncing around the room.

"" Laguz was punched by a foot into a hole.

"Oh, I think I heard about you on the computer," Russia said.

"Heck yeah, we're famous." ML said, putting on sunglasses shaped like stars.

"'" Kyo threw some of my grimy food at Lagu-WAIT THAT WAS MY LUNCH, DANGIT. T-T

"So, I assume you'll be trying to be doing the annoying of me?" Russia asked.

"Eeeeyup," ML answered, "Laggy is into Hetalia now…"

"NUUUUUUUUUU, SHE CAN'T TAKE BIG BROTHER! BROTHER RUSSIA IS MINE!" yelled a voice from afar running up. Russia gulped when he saw the figure coming. The Random Brigade stood in a line as Laguz glared when she saw Belarus run over.

A WILD BE-

"SHUT UP NARATOR, WE HAVE POKEMON BATTLE STYLED FIGHTS TOO OFTEN!" Momo yelled as she threw MISSLEPANDASQUIRREL at me-OUCH! HOW DARE YOU.

Cough… anyways, since RPG fights are now prohibited, Momo smacked Belarus with China's frying pan (after all, frying pans are the best weapon. Tangled proved that) while ML kept throwing pastry boxes at her. Belarus got mad and charged them, but Kyo shrugged and threw an apple at the creeper country. Magolor appeared, picked up the apple, then disappeared while nomming his precious fruit. Belarus was actually already knocked out from the pastry boxes, so Laguz stuffed her in a potato sack, tied it closed tight, and skipped over to an ocean to throw her in. Russia stopped Laguz.

"May I have the honor?"

"Course, Russy~"

"….Russy?"

"Can't I give you a nickname?"

"I'd rather you not… Or I'll-"

"Yes sir." Laguz obeyed and handed the bag to Russia before the creepy purple aura stuff surrounded him. He's scary when he's mad because he's _Russia._

The tallest of the countries tied a boulder to the bag before throwing his sister into the ocean. Wiping his hands together, he turned back to the girls.

"I think I like you guys…"

Laguz fainted.

Kyo poured coffee on Laguz. As soon as Laguz got back up, she faced Kyo.

"…I forgot you were Godot…"

Suddenly, Kyo was in a cosplay of said prosecutor.

"You're terrible at remembering."

"….sewwwwwwwwwwww, what now?"

"LET'S STEAL RUSSIA'S VODKA!" Momo shouted, running in a random direction.

"I'd rather you not touch my vodka," Russia said, a creepy purple aura surrounding his face, "Or else I might have to crush your happy little smiles into dust."

….Well, he is Russia… he probably has nuclear weapons somewhere, so getting him mad is a horrible idea, because he's _Russia._

"…LET'S GO STEAL GERMANY'S VODKA INSTEAD!"

They all started marching off to get to Germany, but somehow a black hole appeared in the ground and TRB fell in it.

Back at The Random hideout, a wormhole appeared in the sky, and The Random Brigade fell out of it onto the front lawn.

"…..Sewwwwww, who wants to go eat the nyan cat?"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"!"


	22. Momo: TRB Adventure Pt 1

_**A/N: **_…. :L I'm gonna stop being so freaking lazy now. K? Awesome. This will be very long and somewhat serious. :P

:D:D:D:D

* * *

SO. For the past couple of weeks...or so..The Random Brigade hasn't actually been _doing_ much-

"_**INTERRUPTING COW. MOOOOOOOOOO-"**_

...taking that statement back, TRB has actually accomplished a _lot._

Liza and Don from Teh Random Brogade are doing some Homestuck collab. Or so rumor has it on deviantART.

"_YOU BROKE MY GUITAR! D8"_

LoY, or Laguz, or Laggy, got, yet, _another_ fandom.

Russia.

Yes, Russia IS a person.

"_**STOP POKING MY DOLL."**_

Kyo was drawing a lot more...uh. Yeah. Kyo was improving her drawing skills and it looks awesomer than it did before.

"_...and ponies and ponies and ponies and ponies and ponies and ponies and..~"_

Also, Momo stopped writing and started composing music. Well, she still writes stories, but just every other blue moon. She also started complaining about other people who fangirl about her fandom. No one can fangirl about Mr. L except Momo. Because she isn't as insane about him and his awesomeness as she used to be.

That's what she wants to believe anyway.

"_**OH MY GOD." **_The orange-clad brigade member eyetwitched at the computer screen of the Mario Archive, completely ignoring the fact that Liza broke a couple of her guitar strings and the neck itself, singing.

LoY looked up from playing with her Russia chibi doll in a green bean-bag chair, "What's wrong, Momo-chan-"

"DON'T SPEAK WAPANESE AROUND ME."

"IT'S CALLED 'OTAKU'-" LoY retorted. Russia doll frowned.

"OTAKU IS A WEEABOO WORD-anyways, you've gotta check out the monstrosity that has become of Fanfiction." Momo voluntarily spoke in a British accent. "Maybe I shouldn't have left."

"C'mon, it couldn't be _that_ bad on there!" Kyo reasoned, "What? A bunch of troll stories showed up recently?"

"Nooooo...the Government wouldn't be wasting their time writing troll Mario fics." Liza said, rolling her eyes as she tried Elmer-Gluing the the neck back onto the guitar. Did I mention she lost the will to write? Sad, isn't it?

Momo shook her head, scrolling down the page, "No, these aren't trollfics-well. I'll just let you see for yourselves."

The three other girls crowded around the computer as Momo clicked on a random story, already highlighted in purple. Like the rest of the stories on the first page.

.

.

.

"...OOOOOHHHHH...ohh...ugh...**_ew-AGH GET IT AWAY FROM ME."_ **LoY ran out of the room.

Momo swiveled around in the computer chair stolen from the Star Trek set, "That's not even the worst of it. Invalid yaoi and yuri pairings have popped out of nowhere. Numerous terrible Canon/OC stories. I'm not saying that all of them are terrible. Some are enjoyable. But many that I've seen recently are just too eye-raping for eyes. If that makes sense." she sweatdropped, seeing many authors and authoress kids with paintball guns and rubber knives.

"...and don't get me started on the incest melo-dramas about the koopalings.."

Kyo rolled her eyes, "Is THAT what you're worked up about? They're just stories. Plus, you're supposed to respect other authors-"

"_**OUR FANDOMS ARE IN TROUBLE." **_Fire erupted from the bowls of Hell and engulfed The Random Hideout, "Extreme OOCness, forcing them to do stuff they would never do, out of proportion situations and surprise lemons! **_THEY ARE LITERALLY RAPING THEM." _**Momo bellowed.

_DUN DUN DUUUHHHNNNN._

"...who are _they_ exactly?"

Dramatic Gopher, "...They are known as... _Extremely Rabid Fangirls. _Or ERF for short."

"..hehe...erf.." Liza giggled, "Erf...I'm gunna start saying that as an insult. YOU MEORKING ERF. STOP ERFING AROUND YOU ERF. ERF _ERF **ERF**_."

MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL took Liza's words as an insult that crushed its soul. It commited mudkip suicide. A short funeral service was held after the creating of this chapter.

"Would LoY classify as an ERF?" Kyo asked.

"Nah, she classifies as a FTHTMFBDBS."

**dot dot dot**

"...a Fangirl That Has Too Many Fandoms But Doesn't Believe So." Momo said bluntly.

"I do not have too many fandoms! That was just rude and uncalled for!" LoY crossed her arms as the room started to rebuild itself around them.

Just then, a message appeared on her Mailbox DS by her side. At the same time, the whole Random Brigade got the same message.

"I don't remember getting this," Kyo muttered after pulling it out of her pocket.

* * *

_To **The Random Brigade:**_

_Recently there has been an epidemic in our country, around the world and beyond. Excluding the **SOPA** and **PIPA** scare, this must be very concerning to you four girls. For the past few weeks, characters, particularly some of your beloved fandoms, have been disappearing from left to right from their worlds. We have received word of their whereabouts, but it is in a secluded area in which I cannot tell you in this message. Also, the details of why they are there are horrifying. What this group is doing to them, you are wondering? I cannot tell you in this message either. _

_You may have heard of them, you may not. Some people have realized the uprising, and I am more than likely sure you are the few that do. This group is known as **ERF**; a notorious group that has erupted in numbers literally overnight. The powers that I have are too little in order to keep under control and investigate. Our people have contacted **The Pope**,** Shigeru Miyamoto, Rebecca Black,** and many others for help, but their efforts have come to no avail. There are millions of people counting on you to save your fandoms._

_That is right. **Save.**_

_We are sending a private jet from the government to send you off to where we believe the **ERF** base is at approximately **10:00pm** **EST** on **1/28/2012.** We do not know how long this mission will take, so be sure to take food because we will not be able to provide it. We are aware that you have gear that you used in order to "annoy" a major fandom, **Mr. L**, a few months earlier. That would be best attire on this mission._

_We have sent word out to a few select people about this epidemic. Mostly authors and artists not a part of **The Random Brigade **and have connections with them. Authors such as **DonPianta, zeldamaster456, Boss-Defeater-451, ChrisMSMB, and MariYoshBowsFan**. Just to name a few. You are not allowed to speak of the outcome of this mission until instructed to. The consequences could be monsterous._

_You have no choice but to accept this mission. TRB, we are counting on you girls to save your fandoms from harm!_

_Sincerely,_

_Barack Obama, Mr. President._

_PS: This has nothing to do with the fanfiction and fanart that has grown in numbers on sites such as Fanfiction and deviantART. We are aware of that situation too since we monitor the forums on both websites._

* * *

"...told you the President stalks Mario fans." Liza muttered.

O_O

* * *

The Random Hideout turned into the Batman Cave. Except with more ponies.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WE'RE SAVING THE WORLD!" LoY yelled with joy and streamers flying everywhere.

Momo was crying in her emo corner, "THEY'RE HURTING L! _I KNOW IT! _I wish I didn't take the ability to steal his Brobot whenever I wanted for granted.." she cried the second Nile River until Kyo threw a wiimote at her to calm the freak down.

"Chill, Momo.." she adjusted her glasses a bit, "I bet he's fine! And so are the...others..."

Kyo commenced to crying about Kirby. They both cried in their emo corners.

"STOP CRYING." Liza resurrected MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL and threw it at Kyo and Momo. They both died.

Then came back to life 256 seconds later. _Hallelujah~_

"Yeah. All of our fandoms are probably being tortured by ERF and we may never be able to annoy them again if we don't save them...but that's no reason to sit in a corner and cry about it!" Liza said, assertively.

"YES IT IS."

"NOT."

"IS."

"NOT."

"IS."

"NOT."

The sound of an airplane could be heard overhead.

"...me thinks its time we plot our plan."

LoY stood up on the table, since she had the most fandoms in danger, "Everyone, time to put on our Russian Spy gear. I packed sandwiches...using Inspirational Bread. The gear we have is color coded respectvely: Kyo's is purple, Liza's is blue, and Momo's is orange. Ooh, and mine is green. Because green is amazing."

Instantly, they all went into the CHANGING CHAMBERS OF COOLNESS (or CCC) and they all came out in black with color accents.

LoY threw out small bags, "Here's our food: We have nyan-cat flavored poptarts and dried shrooms to replenish HP."

"Ew, why dried shrooms?" Momo frowned.

"Because these are flavored to taste like bacon. :P"

Kyo grimaced and threw out the dried shrooms.

"Now, these fangirls are just like us: Except more insane and heartless. Unlike us. Because we would never torture our fandoms. It takes a fangirl to know a fangirl, so we need to figure out their one weakness." LoY pulled out a sword, "...OMAHGAWDDISLOOKSLIKELINK'S. O3O"

"Can't we just break them out?" Liza asked. "We could steal Russia's nuclear weapons and blow them up. They'll survive. We're like roaches: **WE ALWAYS COME BACK.**"

The Government burst through the doors, "It's time, TRB."

They all did a High School Musical signature jump, _**"OH YEAH."**_

The Kool-Aid man burst through the wall, creating property damage.

...not like that means anything, the Kool-Aid man burst through the walls. That's it...just..that's it..

w.w.w.w.w.w

* * *

_**A/N: **_I'M NOT DONE WITH THIS. 8D

I'll write another chapter later. :L

-TNFG


	23. Kyo: FINALLYBACK Nagihiko

Kyo was bored today. She was sitting in her Graphic Communications class, and she had absolutely nothing to do. Beside the work of course, but she obviously wasn't gonna do that.

After all, Kyo is lazy.

Suddenly, she had an idea. _Hey,_ she thought to herself, _The Random Brigade hasn't assembled in a while. Maybe we should get together again!_

So she opened up her email and began typing…

* * *

"MISO FELLOW RANDOMS!" Kyo screamed as she glomped the other Randoms.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you!" Momo yelled.

"NYANYANYANYANYANYAN!" Liza… nyaned. Translation- "Hey guys! Wassup?"

"So, are we gonna get back to irritating people and trying to blow up the world and stuff?" Laguz asked, excited.

"HELLZ YEAH!" they all screeched, pumping their fists.

…

"Who are we gonna annoy?" Momo wondered.

"Meh, I dunno."

"Well then what was the point of this meeting?"

They looked at Kyo.

Shrug.

…

"LET'S GO BLOW STUFF UP!"

"YAY!"

"**EXPLOSION!**"

"Nononono. You're doing it wrong. Like this! _**EXPLOSION!**_"

"I thought it went _**EXPLOSIONS!"**_

"_**BOOM!"**_

* * *

"So, where are we?"

"We're in Shugo Chara land!" Kyo declared.

"Does this city have a name?" Momo asked.

"…I don't think so…"

"So, what's Shugo Chara about anyway?"

"Weellllllll," Kyo droned, "It's about 12 year old kids who wish to be someone else and then these eggs magically appear and hatch into their would-be selves called Shugo Charas, and they're searching for this super magical egg called the Embryo which grants wishes."

"I now declare this city Eggland!" Liza announced.

Eggland's best. The better egg!

"Anyway, now that Eggland is named, who are we searching for?" Laguz wondered.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko!"

…

"Who?"

"Crossdresser."

"Oh. Well, that explains everything."

"But first," Kyo said, "We need to find a girl named Rima. Mashiro Rima."

"What for?"

Kyo trollfaced. "Oh, she's just gonna help us."

* * *

"You know Crossdresser?" Rima repeated.

"Yeah! We're the Random Brigade, and we like annoying people!" Liza announced.

"You've said that already."

"**I DON'T CARE."**

"Anyway," Momo was explaining, "We want to annoy Nagihiko, and we think you might want to help us. Is that true?"

"Hmm." Rima thought about it. And then smiled. Deviously. "I think I can help you."

About twenty minutes later, the Brigade and Rima had finished setting up all sorts of traps for the unfortunate Nagi.

Rima was starting to understand why they were called the Random Brigade…

"OK, now that these are finished, how are we gonna get Nagi over here?" Kyo wondered.

"**WITH MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL!"** Laguz suggested loudly.

"NONONO, WE SHOULD JUST DRAG HIM HERE!"

"Call him out using a chicken?"

"PUSH THE RED BUTTON!"

"_**EXPLOSIONS!"**_

"**SHUT UUPPPP!"** Rima screamed. They all shut up. "I already have an idea."

* * *

"I wonder where Rima is?" Amu wondered.

"Yeah, Rima-tan usually isn't THIS late!" Yaya exclaimed.

As if on cue, the door to the Royal Garden opened, and the Guardians all looked at it. The Queen's Chair walked in along with a girl who was quite a bit taller.

Which wasn't much of a feat anyway. Even Yaya was taller than Rima.

"Rima, who's your friend?" Tadase asked.

"**IT'S DA PRINCE! MA MAN!"** Kyo yelled.

"_**NO, WAIT-"**_

A chicken appeared on Tadase's head.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA wait what? A chicken? **THIS IS UNSATISFACTORY HEADGEAR FOR THE KING! JACK! REMOVE IT AT ONCE!"**

The Jack's Chair, Nagihiko, just looked at him as if he were crazy. _Oh, WAIT._

_**HE IS CRAZY**_.

Anyway, Tadase calmed down. And went into the emo corner.

"Anyway, Purple-head, I need to borrow you."

"Wait what?"

Kyo grabbed Purple-head (Nagihiko)'s hair and **RAN.** Rima calmly strode after her leaving the other Guardians wondering what the hell had just happened.

Except Tadase who was still in the emo corner. Yaya threw some candy at him.

"Wh-where are we going? !" Nagi yelled over the sound of the wind.

"_**I'M SORRY, WHAT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF NYAN CAT!"**_u

**(RANDOM U!)**

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!"

Nagi sighed.

Kyo suddenly stopped in the park. Rima walked up next to them.

"Wait, Rima-chan, how did you get here by walking at the same time we did at Mach 4?" Nagi wondered.

"Well, _I_ took the scenic route," Kyo explained.

"…that would do it."

"**RANDOM BRIGADE ASSEMBLE!"**

The other Randoms jumped out of the bushes. Except Liza.

She fell out of a tree.

"Ow!"

Anyway. When Liza was up on her feet, they all started walking together. Until Laguz suddenly disappeared.

"**OMGWHEREDIDLAGUZGOOMGWE'REALLGONNADIE-"**

"JFKDSLFJSDKLFJSDL"

"Maybe she'll come back with the help of Jelly Ultraz!"

Nagihiko wanted to leave. But he was outnumbered 5 – to – 1…

Well, 4 – to – 1 now that 'Laguz' was suddenly missing.

"YAAAAA WOOOAAAAA YAYAYAYAYAYA!" Laguz randomly swung down from a rope tied to a tree branch. LIKE TARZAN, BABY.

She kicked Nagi in the back, causing him to fall over.

As soon as he hit the ground, it caved in, causing him to fall into a hole. But inside the hole was a giant slide that went into the depths of the earth! :O

It also includes free loopdeloops.

The Randoms jumped in, leaving behind Momo and Rima. They had to continue the plan.

* * *

Nagi was sliding down. "What the heck is going on? !" he thought to himself.

And suddenly, he was drenched. In what, you ask?

Liquid Jello! :D More specifically, grape jello.

That stuff is delicious.

Anyway, the poor Fujisaki was now sticky, wet, and purple. He continued sliding down- until the piping suddenly stopped and he started falling. "AHHH- COUGH"

He suddenly was stopped by a thick line of purple tape. Rima-chan and the black-haired girl from before were holding it up like a finish line.

"Congrats, you got first place." Rima said sarcastically, taping her end of the tape to his back. Momo, on the other hand, started running in circles around the poor guy, effectively wrapping him up in purple duct tape. Once the roll was totally gone, Liza, who came out of the tunnel along with the other two (all of whom were carrying rather sticky umbrellas), took it and threw it at his head.

But wait.

It wasn't a duct tape tube.

IT WAS **MISSILEPANDASQUIRREL!**

**JFJDKLFJLSDJFLKDS-**

The world exploded again.

Ow! OK, I'll stop with the overused stuff!

Anyway, Kyo dragged Nagi over to a big, red X on the ground. "Stand here!"

Eh. Not like things could get any worse.

_**WRONG!**_

The ceiling opened up and a bunch of green leaves drifted down, landing on his head.

"Pre-senting, Nagiriko the eggplant!" Laguz announced.

"It's NagiHIko, Laguz."

"**I DON'T CARE."**

Rima took some pictures for blackmail.

Nagi wanted to cry.

He was hit in the head with a pastry box.

* * *

**Nyaaaa! We haven't updated this story in foreverrrrrrr!**

**Regardless, I missed you! Very much! D:**

**Wellactuallynotreallybutstill**

**Anyway. I hope we update this a bit more often! DX (Empty promise)**


End file.
